


La vie devant soi

by Voracity666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Génération des Miracles. Six personnes hors du commun sur un terrain de basket. Mais, et leur vie sentimentale ? Et si toute cette proximité signifiait tout autre chose ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tendresse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Allez, un peu de blabla !
> 
> L'objectif de ce recueil, si je puis dire, est de caser les membres de la Génération des Miracles (Kuroko inclus) entre eux ! Donc, non, pas de Takao/Midorima ou Himuro/Murasakibara, etc... Il devrait y avoir quinze OS, si je me suis pas trop foiré dans mes calculs. Donc, y'aura du couple classique (comme le AoKise) et du... moins classique (tel le MuraMido). Mais uniquement du yaoi o/
> 
> Sinon, je tiens à préciser que j'ai retapé cette fic avec une seule main (opération, hé hé hé) donc mes excuses en cas de coquilles (pas faute d'avoir relu) !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Le recueil a été corrigé par cindyline.

Assis dans les gradins, Kise fixait le match comme si sa vie en dépendait, oubliant presque de ciller.

Ça le renvoyait des années en arrière, avant qu'il n'intègre officiellement l'équipe de Teiko et ne soit quasi constamment sur le terrain. Un peu difficile dans ces cas-là de savoir tout ce qui s'y passe.

Mais là, les yeux brûlants, il ne regardait qu'une seule personne.

Sur le revêtement du terrain de basket, les chaussures chuintaient désagréablement, le ballon claquait, les joueurs accusaient le choc des réceptions.

Mais, là, au milieu des uniformes noirs et verts, Daiki se faufilait, choppant la balle au vol et marquant panier sur panier, narguant ses adversaires de son habituel petit sourire en coin qui le rendait aussi énervant que diablement sexy.

Ryôta sortit de sa quasi-transe lorsque son champ de vision fut troublé par un mouchoir. Étonné, il baissa la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleu toujours blasé de Kuroko.

-Tu baves, se contenta-t-il de lui dire.

Remuant la tête, le mannequin prit à son tour le mouchoir et s'essuya le menton. Pas besoin de s'en cacher ou de tenter de le détromper, Tetsuya avait littéralement des _dossiers_ sur chaque membre de la Génération des Miracles. À force d'être fantomatique, il assistait à bien des scènes qu'il n'avait pas toujours envie de savoir.

-Tôô mène ? Demanda-t-il.

-Évidemment. À quoi s'attendre d'autre ? S'amusa Kise.

Dès que l'un d'entre eux faisait partie du match, la victoire était assuré à l'équipe l'hébergeant. Presque de la triche.

-Pour les Winter Cup, on pourrait s'amuser à reformer notre équipe, pensa le blond à voix haute.

Le regard blasé s'était brièvement illuminé à cette parole.

-Tu serais capable de tenir dans le même vestiaire ? Se moqua le passeur.

Soupirant théâtralement, il s'écroula sur le garde-fou.

-Je n'ose même plus lui serrer la main, souffla-t-il.

-Il t'a repéré, commenta Kuroko sans s'émouvoir.

Aomine le voyait de moins en moins. Tant pis. Si les forces de ce monde étaient d'accord, bientôt ce sera le tour de quelqu'un d'autre d'être son ombre.

-Le dernier quart-temps est bientôt fini, souffla le copieur.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était de nouveau seul. Au temps pour lui.

Le sifflet retentit, signifiant la fin du match.

Là, en bas, Daiki lui faisait signe. Que faire ? Descendre ou faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il se trouvait déjà à attendre à proximité des vestiaires des joueurs. Son corps semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message dirait-on...

-Ah, t'es là, déclara Aomine.

-N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

-En fait, je te saluais, tenta-t-il en se grattant la nuque.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes.

-Ah, ta gueule, râla-t-il.

-Ça, par contre, ça l'est plus !

Sans vraiment y faire attention, ils se mirent tous deux en marche, parlant du match de tantôt. Du moins, Kise en parlait et Daiki grognait à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. Peut-être que son bavardage l'ennuyait ? Cette pensée lui fit clore la bouche, tel un poisson.

Ce bruit intrigua d'ailleurs son ancien coéquipier.

-Un souci ?

-Oh, je me suis dit que mes bêtises devaient ennuyer Aominecchi, expliqua Kise.

-Non, ça va, ça me fait penser à Satsuki.

 _Bienvenue dans la friendzone_ , semblait chantonner la bise à ses oreilles.

Malgré ça, le silence s'installa entre eux, l'un n'étant pas habitué à démarrer des conversations et l'autre se lamentant sur son triste sort.

-Sinon, tu comptes me suivre jusque chez moi ? Parce qu'on a dépassé la gare depuis une blinde.

-Pas grave, soupira Kise, vu l'heure je risque de croiser des fans. Et je suis bien trop jeune pour mourir.

Le rire chaud de Daiki causa quelques battements frénétiques au cœur déjà bien malmené du mannequin.

-Les filles sont de vraies harpies, commenta finalement le métis.

-Je te le fais pas dire ! Souffla-t-il exagérément.

Finalement, ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries pas toujours très fines il fallait le dire, jusqu'à ce qu'un terrain de basket vide ne leur soit visible.

Évidemment l'appel est indiscutable et, bien vite, les vestes tombent et le ballon rebondit sur le sol d'asphalte un peu inégal.

Kise se plaignit faussement du haut de son adversaire. Il pouvait bien lui laisser marquer quelques paniers, non ? C'était vraiment trop injuste !

-Comme si j'allais croire tes mensonges ! Se moqua celui-ci. T'es un faiblard, c'est tout ! Tu passes tout ton temps à faire le minet devant les appareils photo, c'est normal que tes muscles en pâtissent ! Poseur, va !

Il se fit siffler en réponse, avant d'être blagué sur sa longue phrase par sa cible. Ah bon ? Il était capable de dire autant de mots ? Kise était stupéfait !

Pour toutes réponses, le gausser marqua un nouveau panier.

-Essaye déjà de faire remonter tes points au lieu de t'attaquer à ça, répliqua-t-il.

Et il dribbla avec la balle avec dextérité, ne la regardant pas, son attention tournée sur le blond qui affichait une moue pensive. Serait-il vexé ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus, le supposé vexé allongeant sa foulée... droit sur lui ?!

L'impact de leurs deux corps fut assez douloureux et s'ils ne se retrouvèrent pas à terre, c'était uniquement grâce aux réflexes foudroyants de Daiki.

-Non, mais, ça va pas là-haut ?

Il allait rajouter une pique en rapport avec la couleur de ses cheveux, mais en fut empêché. Kise l'embrassait. Là. Comme ça. À la vue et au su de tous.

_Et ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça, après réflexion._

Il en était encore à savourer la sensation légère lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait été laissé en plan et que la saleté de manipulateur de blond en avait profité pour lui piquer le ballon et mettre ainsi son conseil en application -à savoir, remonter ses points.

-Le sale petit... grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Reprendre la balle et dominer de nouveau l'échange ne lui fut guère difficile. Ce le fut plus à la fin, alors qu'ils luttaient pour respirer calmement.

Leurs yeux à la couleur si particulière s'ancrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

-Alors, papy, on vieillit ? Plaisanta de nouveau le perdant.

-Je n'ai que deux mois de plus que toi, _crevette_.

-J'suis pas une crevette !

Ils se chamaillèrent comme deux enfants pendant quelques minutes encore avant de se prendre l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Daiki se faisant tout câlin contre un Ryôta fier de lui.

-Tu pues la transpiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, si vous suivez ma page FB, vous comprenez mieux mon post du 26/08 xD ("Le romantisme est mort à 1h 30 du mat'. Amen")


	2. Sérénité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un deuxième couple improbable o/ (Je crois qu'en plus celui-là je l'ai continué à l'hôpital)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Midorima savourait sa boisson, fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il réussit à masquer sa surprise face au regard bleu de son voisin récent.

-Tu es en retard, lui annonça-t-il. Oha-asa a prédit que les Verseaux auront des soucis de timing.

-Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ?

-Une dizaine de minutes, au moins. Le temps d'obtenir un café.

Il héla la serveuse afin que Tetsuya puisse passer commande. Avec sa tendance à s'effacer, ce n'était pas toujours facile et, étrangement, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de subir le manège pour obtenir de l'attention de la part du personnel.

-Tu étais à l'entraînement, j'imagine.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis en retard. On a doublé les efforts, donc nous finissons à des heures aléatoires, pire qu'avant.

Il remercia la serveuse qui lui apportait son chocolat viennois. Il aurait bien voulu un milk-shake, mais ce n'était pas dans les services du café. Il se consola avec une boule vanille à laquelle Shintarô lançait des petits coups d’œil envieux qu'il cachait tant bien que mal.

Il décida alors de se replonger dans son café, bien trop amer à son goût. Il reposa la tasse et ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé dans son action, une cuillère glacée s'engouffrant entre ses lèvres. Par réflexe, il les ferma, emprisonnant le couvert avec.

Le goût de la vanille envahit ses papilles. Oh.

Sans rien ajouter, Tetsuya récupéra son ustensile et reprit sa dégustation. Il garda son attention résolument fixée sur la glace, sachant ô combien son petit ami était gêné bien qu'il appréciât l'attention. Juste qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre dessus.

Un discret coup d’œil le conforta dans son idée. Les pommettes rosies, Shintarô remontait fébrilement ses lunettes, à en casser la monture, se perdant dans la contemplation de son breuvage.

Un petit sourire flotta sur le visage du fantôme, attendri. Ah, les tsundere, eux alors...

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans leur petite bulle de bonheur, coupé du monde et se moquant bien du regard des autres clients. Du moins, tant que nul ne pénètre dans le périmètre invisible qu'ils établissaient dans leurs esprits. Dès qu'il était franchi, ils se redressaient et établissaient une espèce de distance froide.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, les deux joueurs avaient une relation paisible, se comprenant sans interagir, faisant penser à des télépathes. Ou à un vieux couple.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et attrapèrent leurs affaires, laissant la monnaie sur la table. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre regard, le moindre mot, traversant la porte automatique et tournant à droite sans même se frôler. Ils regardaient droit devant, aucune émotion apparente sur leurs visages.

Difficile de les croire en couple et fou amoureux en les voyant ainsi. On aurait plutôt dit deux amis. Voir, de simples connaissances.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, validant leurs badges à l'entrée du métro et entrant dans la rame. Accrochés chacun à une barre différente, ils ne se regardèrent pas, leurs yeux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Ils descendirent au même arrêt et se baladèrent à travers le quartier qu'ils avaient rallié jusqu'à un parc calme, délaissé par les enfants avides de jeux modernes, se plaçant sous un platane fatigué par les ans et par la population tokyoïte.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, commenta Tetsuya.

Shin ôta ses lunettes, se massant l'aile du nez et les paupières, soupirant faiblement.

Une paire de mains se déposa sur ses épaules, tentant de les détendre avec de petits gestes souples, causant quelques discrets. Mais ce fut encore pire lorsque ce fut deux lèvres taquines qui s'y glissèrent.

-Arrête, claqua la voix de Shintarô.

En temps normal, il aurait été dur, cinglant, mais pas là. Pas maintenant. Pas avec Tetsuya qui continuait de le délassé de ses mains expertes et l'embrassait dans la nuque.

Son corps se collait progressivement contre lui, encadrant ses jambes des siennes. Il y avait un tout petit espace entre eux pour permettre la continuité du massage, mais vraiment pas grand-chose.

Le souffle chaud de Tetsuya aiguisait ses sens, l'électrisant. Les mains sur ses épaules glissaient parfois sous son maillot, par le col ou par les manches, lui laissant des traînées de feu.

Mais ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour se laisser aller, il y avait parfois du passage, n'importe qui pourrait les reconnaître. _Le_ reconnaître.

Les deux mains si chaudes vinrent se caler sur son ventre, sous le maillot, et Tetsuya vint coller son visage à cette nuque douce, soufflant sur quelques mèches gênantes. Il était bien, là, tout contre Shintarô, même si ses cuisses lui tiraient un peu, appréciant peu d'entourer le bassin du vert. Mais même cette sensation de brûlure lui plaisait, d'un certain côté. Non, il n'était pas masochiste, merci bien, mais c'était une preuve supplémentaire qu'il ne rêvait pas, que cette étreinte était bien réelle.

Ils ne se voyaient que trop peu et trop longtemps. Chaque entrevue était savourée, seconde par seconde, la fin n'arrivant que trop vite, à leur grand regret.

Sous ses airs froids et distants, Shintarô était avide de câlins et autres tendresses que lui prodiguait Tetsuya sans s'en lasser, ayant toujours adoré prendre soin de ceux qu'il aime. Numéro 2 compris.

Et l'heure passait alors qu'ils s'octroyaient un peu de temps pour eux, oublieux du monde, comme le monde les avait oublié à leur grande joie.

Jusqu'à ce que leurs téléphones ne sonnent de concert, éclatant leur bulle de tranquillité et les secouant.

-C'est Takao, soupira Midorima.

-Kagami, pour ma part.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de décrocher et de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Des intrus s'étaient immiscés dans leur petit moment de paix rien qu'à eux. Ils le payeraient plus tard. Et chèrement, qui plus est.

-Il va falloir que j'y aille, soupira-t-il de nouveau. Takao m'attend.

Camouflant sa peine du mieux qu'il pouvait, Tetsuya hocha la tête. Il rentrera seul, ce n'était pas si grave, juste désagréable.

Se relevant, le superstitieux rassembla ses affaires quelque peu éparpillées, n'osant pas croiser le regard trop bleu de son petit ami qui fixait obstinément le sol, remettant son masque distant et blasé.

-Fais attention à toi sur la route, lui souhaita-t-il, finalement.

-Toi, fais attention, renchéris Shin'. J'ai déjà vu les portiques de la gare t'ignorer.

Ce souvenir leur arracha un faible sourire. C'était à la fois honteux et hilarant, juste ce qu'il leur fallait.

Se redressant à son tour, Tetsuya s'épousseta et passa une main dans ses cheveux cyan.

-Tu vas à la gare, non ?

-Si si, Takao m'attend à deux arrêts de là.

-Je t'accompagne.

Quoique ça ne soit pas une proposition, Shintarô savait très bien qu'il pouvait refuser. Mais il n'en fit rien, secrètement ravi de pouvoir ainsi passer plus de temps avec son petit ami. Bon, une simple route de trottoirs gris en goudron, il y avait plus romantique, certainement, mais à défaut d'autre chose...

Une fois encore ils ne parlèrent pas pendant le (trop) court trajet, se contentant d'avancer côte à côte, regardant droit devant eux.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, la main de Tetsuya frôlait légèrement les doigts de Shintarô qui luttait alors pour ne pas rougir.

-À la prochaine, promit le plus petit alors que les portes se refermaient.


	3. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu galérer avec ces deux-là :roll: Surtout que au niveau de l'anime, je venais juste de commencer le match contre Yosen, j'ai dû attendre un max avant de pouvoir appréhender un peu mieux Akashi...
> 
> Je me suis marré à écrire la scène flash-back de Himuro x)
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Sinon, nous voici à la fin du premier tir, on reprend et on recommence o/

-Aka-chin est méchant ! Se plaignit un jour Murasakibara.

Étonné, Himuro se tourna vers lui. Pour quelle raison disait-il ça ? Avait-il aperçu le rouge en question ?

Il scruta les alentours mais non, aucune trace de l'adolescent en question. Une hallucination liée à de la nourriture périmée ?

Il ne vit pas son ami ranger son portable dans sa poche, mais repéra la moue boudeuse, par contre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Un souci ?

-Mon week-end s'est libéré, maugréa Atsushi.

Il continua à marmonner tout en broyant énergiquement les chips qu'il amenait à sa bouche. Prudemment, Himuro s'écarta de quelques pas. On ne savait jamais. Des fois qu'il finisse à la place de ladites chips.

-Tu vas pouvoir faire tes devoirs ! Tenta son ami.

Un regard blasé se tourna vers lui, lui provoquant un frisson incontrôlé.

 _Ne me mange pas_ , supplia-t-il intérieurement.

-Bof...

Soupirant avec discrétion, Himuro laissa tomber et le trajet se fit plus calme, presque ennuyeux. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de finir en repas pour pivot grognon.

Oui, parce que pour la petite blague, une fois où toute l'équipe de Yosen avait décidé de passer la nuit ensemble après avoir un peu trop fêté une victoire, Tatsuya s'était une fois réveillé avec la sensation désagréable d'une main engourdie. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il put découvrir un Atsushi en train de lui boulotter ladite main.

Selon leurs coéquipiers, il aurait crié comme une gamine de maternelle. Impossible, voyons.

Bref, Atsushi avait des pulsions cannibales, parfois. Lorsqu'il était à court de nourriture.

-Muro-chin veut bien venir me voir ? Tenta-t-il.

-Désolé, Atsushi, mais je suis pris tout le week-end. Une autre fois ? Proposa-t-il gentiment.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, le géant poursuivait son chemin, l'air maussade.

Il rentra rapidement chez lui, un peu abattu. Il se coucha rapidement, jouant avec les bonbons en forme de figurine, l'appétit soudainement coupé.

Dans ses grandes mains, son portable restait désespérément muet, refusant de lui délivrer le message qui lui plairait tant.

-T'es qu'un méchant, bouda Atsushi.

Le téléphone apprit à voler, sur une courte distance, et rebondit sur un coussin.

Fixant le plafond, il soupira de nombreuses fois, remuant des orteils par intermittence.

-Vraiment trop méchant...

Normalement, ce week-end, Atsushi aurait dû rejoindre Akashi chez lui, pour deux petits jours tranquilles loin de la civilisation avec les placards pleins. Rien que tous les deux. Et une petite dizaine de serviteurs, mais on ne les comptent pas, eux.

Un peu plus tôt, Seijûrô avait subitement annulé leurs retrouvailles sans donner de réels motifs ni d'explication. Bon, il s'était excusé, mais par SMS, c'était si... froid... si impersonnel...

Il ferma les yeux, plissant son visage en une moue enfantine, affreusement craquante.

-Vraiment trop nul...

Il ne remarqua pas la discrète vibration, alertant d'un nouveau message.

Ce week-end avait été planifié plusieurs semaines à l'avance, autant à cause de leurs emplois du temps personnel que les affaires de Seijûrô, et n'oublions pas les privations de confiserie afin d'économiser suffisamment pour payer les frais de transport.

Repenser à tous ces gâteaux et ces bonbons dont il avait dû se passer... Il étouffa un geignement dans son oreiller et resta ainsi, sur le ventre, avant de s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Le téléphone, oublié, vibra de nouveau. Une fois. Deux fois... Cinq fois. Si c'était du même correspondant, ça devait être important. Capital, même. Mais Atsushi dormait, déçu.

Et les messages s'accumulaient, étouffés par le coussinage. Jusqu'à ce que tout cesse et que seule la respiration profonde du pivot s'élève.

Il se passa quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd ne secoue Atsushi qui ouvrit, mécontent de se réveiller. Bien que ce soit plutôt le style de Mine-chin, les longues siestes intempestives, il n'aimait pas être sorti de son sommeil pour rien. Surtout qu'à cause des économies citées, il était toujours au régime strict pour les sucreries et il allait donc devoir attendre le dîner pour se remplir le ventre. Autant se rendormir.

Ronchonnant, Atsushi se rendit soudainement compte de la diode clignotante de son portable. Des messages ? Bah, sûrement des spams où Muro-chin qui tentait de lui remonter le moral...

Il se pencha, histoire de récupérer son téléphone, mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le figeant sur place en une action inachevée.

-A... Aka-chin ? Que...

L'air passablement glacé (et royal), celui-ci ferma la porte derrière lui, continuant de le fixer de ce regard bicolore si effrayant. Particulièrement avec ces étincelles de colère et ce profond agacement visible.

-Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que...

-Seize messages, dix tentatives d'appels, énuméra-t-il glacialement. Je viens de passer un quart d'heure à m'escrimer sur cette sonnette trop haute pour moi, jusqu'à ce que _ta mère_ ne revienne des courses.

Sous ce regard colérique semblable à un cornet deux boules, framboise et mandarine, Atsushi se sentait rétrécir, son portable dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait. La DEL continuait de tenter d'attirer son attention, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas disponible...

Se rasseyant sur son lit, Atsushi fixait le sol en soupirant, les épaules basses. Pourquoi il était venu ? Il devait être dans le coin et avait dû faire un détour de rien du tout, juste parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à trois/quatre pauvres messages.

-Je ne le suis pas. Ce week-end. Si tu avais lu ou simplement répondu...

Détournant la tête, il soupira bruyamment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir la tête dure, lui alors...

-Bref, si tu l'avais fait, tu aurais su que, effectivement, c'était impossible pour ce week-end mais que pouvions passer ce qui nous reste de vendredi jusqu'à demain dix heures ensemble.

Les pommettes légèrement rosies, il avait fini sa phrase en détournant le regard, préférant fixer un ballon de basket égaré par là. Il ne vit pas Atsushi relever la tête et le fixer avec un petit sourire plein d'espoir. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'il se retrouva contre le grand torse, enlacé avec douceur.

-Aka-chin m'aime bien, alors ? Murmura le géant avec une voix d'enfant.

Sans lui répondre, le surnommé l'enlaça à son tour et ferma les yeux, souriant intérieurement à cette odeur sucrée, si caractéristique de son « petit »-ami. Quoique, cette fois-ci, l'odeur n'était pas aussi puissante que d'habitude.

-Ta coach t'a mis au régime ? Voulut-il savoir.

La menace était sous-jacente, telle une lame de rasoir planquée dans une pâtisserie recouverte de chantilly et de fraises juteuses.

-Non, non, je devais juste économiser, marmonna-t-il.

Il y avait de drôles de couleurs devant ses yeux, de légères bulles, des vagues de chaleur, aussi...

Le grand corps se fit plus lourd à la surprise de Seijûrô qui se rendit alors compte du malaise qui l'avait pris.

Euh...

-Une crise d'hypoglycémie, sérieusement... soupira-t-il.

L'air penaud, Atsushi le regardait de sous la compresse froide sur son front. S'évanouir en plein câlin, ça manquait de romantisme, c'est sûr. Timidement, il tendit sa grande main en sa direction, essayant d'attraper la sienne qu'il finit enfin par avoir et qu'il serra tout doucement.

-Tu sais très bien qu'avec ta grande taille tu dois constamment avoir de quoi grignoter, tu as besoin de ta dose de sucre, voyons...

Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, se caressant du bout des doigts, leurs yeux ne se lâchant plus.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Atsushi.


	4. Puérilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop ! On reprend les six et on refait les couples o/
> 
> Encore un couple "classique", si on peut dire, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu galérer TT
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Sinon, pour la petite blague, en voulant publier le nouveau chapitre, je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas entièrement retapé le chapitre.... Grr

-Kurokocchi !

D'un pas sur le côté, le surnommé évita un missile blond qui paraissait en vouloir à sa vie, sous le regard dépassé de l'équipe de Seirin. Ils allaient finir par s'y habituer, à force. Déjà, on pouvait capter un peu d'ennui dans certains regards.

-Ne me saute pas dessus, Kise-kun, demanda Kuroko.

Il remit en place la bandoulière de son sac, évitant ainsi le regard faussement blessé du blond qui s'en rendit compte, le faisant soupirer.

-On rentre ensemble, dis ? Lui proposa-t-il alors.

Ryôta vivait du côté opposé, mais les lycéens n'avaient pas à le savoir. Alors Kuroko accepta avec un tout petit sourire enjoué qui ne fut capté que par les prunelles dorées, habituées à scruter ce visage blasé pour repérer la moindre trace d'émotion.

Sans un mot en l'encontre de Kagami, Tetsuya emboîta le pas à son petit-ami qui poussa le vice jusqu'à passer bras autour de ses épaules, cachant son sourire narquois.

Kagami était peut-être la lumière de Tetsuyacchi (et encore, aux yeux de la Génération, seul Aomine méritait une telle dénomination), mais Ryôta ne le laissera jamais être plus. Jamais.

-On rentre directement ou tu souhaites t'arrêter ailleurs ?

Une étincelle dans l’œil fit sourire le mannequin. L'idée de traîner un peu ne semblait pas trop déranger Tetsuya, bien au contraire. Passer un peu plus de temps avec son copain n'était pas pour les déplaire. Ils n'en passaient jamais assez, entre les cours, les entraînements, les matchs, leurs propres vies...

-On n'a pas assez de 24h dans une journée, avait un jour chuchoté Ryôta à son oreille.

Ils n'allèrent pas sur un terrain de basket, une pâtisserie, une bibliothèque, au cinéma ou dans un parc quelconque. Ryôta était, lui aussi, un enfant trop vite grandi, au même titre que Murasakibara.

-Un parc d'attraction ?

Un nouveau sourire étira ses lèvres. Il avait bien envie de rire en apercevant leur destination, mais c'était tellement... tellement Ryôta, que ce n'était pas si étonnant, au fond !

-J'ai obtenu des pass à l'agence, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, non ? Y'a même des milk-shakes à vanille !

Ah, évidemment, si on prononçait la formule magique, Tetsuya ne pouvait être qu'intéressé ! C'est qu'à force, Ryôta savait l'intéresser !

Ils passèrent ainsi la suite de l'après-midi à essayer divers manèges et à grignoter en tout sens, oublieux du reste du monde, juste satisfait de cette petite pause juste entre eux deux.

-Mmh ! Goûte ça, Tetsuyacchi ! C'est super bon !

Amusé par l'attitude gamine du joueur, il se prêta au jeu, penchant son visage afin de prendre une bouchée de la friandise qui lui était tendue. Mais ce fut finalement une bouche à la saveur sucrée qui rencontra la sienne, bien que la saveur s'y retrouvait.

-Tricheur, susurra le plus petit.

-Je n'ai pas précisé quel serait le support, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils avaient à peine reculé la tête, yeux dans les yeux, leurs bouches se caressant presque à chaque mot. Autour d'eux, des gens passaient sans leur prêter attention. En pleine semaine et au milieu de l'après-midi, il n'y avait pas grand-monde pour les huer. Malgré ça, Tetsuya le repoussa gentiment, le visage empourpré, autant par la gène que par l'excitation.

-Ryôta, pas ici, couina-t-il. On peut nous voir...

Il s'en voudrait à jamais si la carrière de mannequin du blond cessait à cause d'un simple baiser dans un endroit public. Particulièrement venant de son fait.

-Oh, cette attraction, juste là ! S'exclama le copieur. J'en ai entendu parler, on doit la faire ! Dis oui...

Il n'eut pas à faire longtemps sa bouille de chaton, Tetsuya hochant la tête pour donner son accord, il n'y avait plus qu'à le tirer jusqu'au manège en question, le faire s'asseoir et s'accrocher.

Oui, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'était plutôt les montagnes russes, le train fantôme et le labyrinthe de miroir que les carrousels à chevaux et les tunnels love love que le couple faisait.

Les jambes flasques et le cœur battant à tout rompre, les deux basketteurs s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas s'écrouler, encore un peu secoués par tout ces virages et pointes de vitesse.

-Faudra recommencer, gloussa Ryôta.

La voix encore coupée d'avoir tant hurlé, Tetsuya se contenta de resserrer sa main sur la sienne pour traduire son acquiescement, content de sa journée. Trébuchant, il se rattrapa maladroitement à son bras, murmurant des excuses qui furent vite balayées d'un charmant sourire.

-Si c'est à moi que tu te rattrapes, y'a pas de souci Tetsuyacchi ! S'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Ryôta, râla-t-il faiblement.

Les petites attentions du mannequin le charmaient, malgré lui, et il ne se lassait jamais de ses manières en son encontre. Certes, c'était parfois étouffant, il était bien assez grand pour tirer lui-même sa chaise ou tenir la porte, mais bon, difficile de s'en plaindre lorsqu'il croisait ce regard doré plein de tendresse qui le couvait presque, attentif au moindre froncement de sourcil, au moindre plissement des lèvres.

-Oh, ça te dit de partager une barbe à papa ? Proposa Ryôta en en apercevant un stand.

À peine le temps d'accepter que la sucrerie se trouvait déjà devant lui et que la bouche gourmande l'attaquait, lui lançant un clin d’œil.

-T'es sûr que tu veux la partager ? S'amusa Tetsuya. Tu as l'air bien parti pour la terminer à toi tout seul.

-Oui mais c'est pas drôle si je fais ça, bouda-t-il. Tu trouves pas que ça a meilleur goût quand on partage ?

Pour le faire taire, le passeur attrapa une pincée de la brume sucrée et la lui fourra dans la bouche, en une vaine tentative pour le faire taire. À la place, il engloutit les doigts, refusant de les lâcher, faisant glousser Kuroko qui tentait de les récupérer, arguant que c'était les siens.

Peine perdue, Ryôta avait envie de jouer et ne comptait pas arrêter de sitôt.

-Tu es pire qu'un enfant quand tu t'y mets, rouspéta-t-il faussement.

Vexé, il tenta de s'en défendre mais difficile d'argumenter intelligemment lorsqu'on a la bouche pleine. Ç'eut au moins le mérite de faire glousser de nouveau Tetsuya qui ne l'aida nullement, voulant voir comment il allait se débrouiller.

Oui, il était un peu sadique, pourquoi ?

Il finit par récupérer ses doigts, les essuyant sur une serviette en papier, tandis que son petit-ami lui piquait un peu de milk-shake pour avaler son morceau de barbe à papa. Pas qu'il allait s'étouffer, évidemment, mais il savait que ça allait agacer Tetsuya. Et que ça allait se traduire par une bouille adorable devant laquelle il n'aura plus qu'à gagatiser intérieurement.

Parce que Tetsuyacchi n'était pas toujours à l'aise lorsqu'il réagissait -même positivement- au moindre changement d'émotion visible. Ne pas gâtouiller devant sa bouille adorable, ni ses mimiques si mignonnes et encore sur son attitude renfrognée qui le rendait tellement craquant...

-Ryôta-kun est en train de me fixer. Ça me dérange.

-Oh, désolé Tetsuyacchi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement.

Pour se faire pardonner (et parce qu'il en avait envie, évidemment), il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la tempe après l'avoir dégagée de mèches intempestives. Là, c'était bien mieux ! Parce que, bon, embrasser des cheveux... C'était plutôt moyen.

-Oh, parce que tu sais penser ? Minauda Kuroko, faussement surpris.

Sur le coup, Kise se figea, interloqué, ne sachant ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Que...?

Mais, lorsque son petit-ami lui tira la langue avant de faire volte-face, il comprit rapidement qu'on venait de se moquer de lui et que ça méritait une punition de ce nom ! Pourquoi pas des chatouilles ?


	5. Gourmandise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était marrant à faire :3
> 
> Et, en fait, vous l'ignoriez, mais Murasakibara, c'est Karadok de Kaamelott... Et j'ai le même délire que lors du chapitre 3, je plaide coupable xD
> 
> Le délire sur les dating-game vient du fait que je joue à Amour Sucré (Et oui :P) et que c'est sur ce ton-là que je lis cette foutue phrase (enfin, j'ai dû le rater qu'une fois)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Complètement dans le cirage et se guidant au radar, Daiki sortit de la chambre.

Il prit la direction de la cuisine, espérant y trouver de quoi le réveiller suffisamment pour pouvoir se doucher sans se noyer. Une fois, il s'était lavé avec une bouteille de shampooing. Littéralement.

Fouillant les placards à l'aveuglette, il grommelait contre le soleil qui lui arrachait la rétine. On n'a pas idée d'être aussi brillant à... à... Il est quelle heure, déjà ?

Ah, dix heures cinquante-deux.

Il lança la cafetière puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête dans les bras. Pourquoi s'était-il levé ?

Son estomac grogna, lui donnant une réponse claire.

-Mine-chin devrait manger. Le petit déjeuner est important.

Un grommellement de fin du monde s'échappa de sous ses bras et il ne bougea qu'une fois le café prêt. Au vu de la nuit passée, il était hors de question de commencer la journée (à onze heures passées, pas grave) sans une bonne dose de caféine dans l'organisme.

Il finissait sa deuxième tasse lorsqu'un assortiment de pâtisseries fut poussé vers lui. Il se servit, tentant de cacher le petit sourire qui prenait place sur ses lèvres. Ce genre de petites attentions le gênait autant qu'il en raffolait. Un combat perpétuel entre sa fierté et son besoin d'affection. C'était éreintant.

Le seul qui pouvait le faire chier, c'était lui-même.

-C'est toi qui les as fait ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Mine-chin a le sommeil lourd et il dort trop longtemps, bouda Atsushi. Fallait bien que je m'occupe.

La moue qu'il esquissa était adorable.

-Tu dois y être habitué depuis le temps.

Ça faisait quand même presque deux années qu'ils avaient emménagé. Et cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Depuis tout ce temps, ils avaient pris leurs habitudes l'un envers l'autre. Et les grasses matinées de Daiki les jours de congé faisaient partie de ces habitudes.

-Mais je m'ennuie quand même.

-Que je sache, je n'ai fait aucun commentaire sur ta manie de manger au lit. Et pourtant, ça gratte. Quand je ne trouve pas directement l'emballage.

-Mais quand je t'ai demandé si ça te gênait tu m'as dit que non !

Grognon, il mâcha énergiquement une pâtisserie. S'imaginant un instant subir le même sort, Daiki le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux agrandis et une sueur froide coulant entre ses omoplates.

-De toutes façon, que je refuse ou non, tu grignoterais quand même, marmonna-t-il, le nez dans la tasse.

Atsushi gonfla encore plus ses joues et continua d'écraser les gâteaux sous les meuleuses qui lui servaient de dents. Le bruit que cette action prodiguait était réellement effrayant.

Daiki tendit la main, agrippant un survivant du plateau et rétracta son bras à la vitesse de la lumière, effrayé que son géant de petit-ami ne le confonde avec la nourriture. En plus, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas comestible.

Avait-il seulement ses vaccins à jour ? Il faudrait qu'il vérifie, tiens...

Sur cette pensée un peu étrange, il quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour la salle de bain. La journée était suffisamment entamée pour qu'il continue de paresser en bas de pyjama.

Connaissant son « petit »-ami, une fois qu'il aura englouti la dernière miette des pâtisseries, il viendra sûrement se plaindre qu'il s'ennuyait. À lui, après, de se creuser la binette pour trouver l'activité qui leur plaira à tous deux. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression de rejouer aux dating-game de son adolescence. La moue boudeuse de Atsushi avait tendance à lui rappeler cette phrase désagréable : « Oh non ! Tu as raté ton rendez-vous ! » avec la même voix pleurnicharde qu'à l'époque.

Repenser à ça le fit ricaner. Non, mais, franchement, c'était quoi, ça ?

Suivi par un nuage de vapeur, Daiki sortit de la salle d'eau, s'essuyant les cheveux.

-Tu veux faire quoi, aujourd'hui ? Lui lança-t-il à travers le couloir.

Une réponse juste _incompréhensible_ lui parvint.

 _Bon, il n'avait pas encore fini_.

-Avale, tu te fais du mal pour rien, râla-t-il.

Des grommellements toujours aussi inaudibles s'élevaient, il devait sans doute se plaindre de lui à voix haute. Et mettre des miettes partout en même temps.

-Je te préviens, c'est toi qui nettoies !

_Marre de passer l'éponge sur des miettes et des postillons._

Retournant dans la salle de bain, il grommela contre la vapeur toujours présente. Hey ! Il voudrait se raser sans repeindre le lavabo, merci ! Grr...

Il se retrouva à se tortiller pour passer outre, concentré sur son reflet brouillé. Allez, on y croit...

-ATSUSHI ! Glapit-il.

Le grand gourmand s'était laissé tomber sur lui, passant ses bras autour de lui et calant son menton sur son épaule. La surprise avait juste manqué à Daiki de se balafrer de manière presque comique. Mais pas de façon permanente, heureusement.

Le regard violet le fixait à travers le miroir, d'un air blasé mais qu'il arrivait pourtant à rendre mignon.

-J'ai l'impression de vivre avec un chat, rouspéta-t-il.

Il lui tira la langue pour seule réponse. Il n'était pas un matou !

-Tu me lâches, oui ? J'aimerais finir de me raser.

-Mais... Mine-chin est méchant avec moi...

_Mine-chin ne voudrait pas finir en tartare. Merci._

Soupirant, il abandonna et reposa son rasoir. Vu comment c'était parti, il était bon pour rester toute la journée avec juste une demi-joue rasée. Ah bah, il était beau, là !

-Voilà, je suis tout à toi, content ?

Passant ses mains sur les joues de son petit ami, Atsushi fit la moue.

-Mine-chin est bizarre.

-Mine-chin n'a pas pu terminer de se raser parce qu'un gros minet violet a décidé de l'en empêcher. On se demande bien pourquoi...

La moue se fit encore plus adorable. Il... fallait... résister...

Atsushi l'embrassa, le précédant dans ses actes, ce qui n'était pas forcément pour lui déplaire.

Bon, il avait résisté que dalle. Mais y'avait triche, là. Y'avait corruption par beau mec trop bien foutu. Ça méritait un procès.

En tout cas, partit comme ils étaient, ça aller déraper. Enfin, aucun des deux n'allait râler à ce sujet, non plus, partit comme ils l'étaient. Bien que le lavabo qui lui sciait les reins, ce n'était pas glamour. Du tout.

-Et si on continuait tout ça ailleurs ? Un endroit plus confortable ?

_Avant qu'on ait à appeler le plombier ou l'hôpital..._

Lorsqu'il se sépara de lui, il pensa avoir été écouté et le suivit, son habituel sourire pervers bien en place ? Sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'au lieu de la chambre -voire le canapé du salon- Atsushi avait opté pour la cuisine. Et les placards.

Mais... et leur partie de jambes en l'air ? Comment pouvait-il préférer grignoter à ça ?

Croisant le regard habituellement blasé, il fut agréablement surpris d'y lire de la frustration. Ah, quand même ! Il l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne s'attaque à leurs provisions.

-J'ai dit « ailleurs », pas « plus tard », idiot, soupira-t-il en souriant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se prenne le mur de plein fouet avec un ancien basketteur assez pressant contre ses jambes.

-Mine-chin est quand même bizarre.

-Ta gueule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Aomine a toujours une seule joue de rasée, avec tout ça)


	6. Tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme je vous en ai fait part sur ma page FB (Voracity666), contrairement à d'ordinaire, je n'ai pas écrit les habituelles trois pages recto, mais deux. Mais comme ça finissait... pas trop mal, on va dire, je me suis arrêtée là.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Shintarô plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de la tasse fumante. Du thé. Évidemment.

Mais ce qui différenciait ce thé de tous ceux qu'il avait pu boire jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la richesse du goût, l'odeur profonde et vraie qui s'en dégageait, la teinte obscure du liquide. Il n'y avait vraiment que chez Seijuro qu'il pouvait découvrir un tel trésor !

Il remonta ses lunettes tout en jetant un œil en direction de son petit ami, absorbé par leur partie de shôgi. Ça faisait au moins deux bonnes heures qu'ils étaient dessus, mais ils avaient bien fait pires.

Malgré leurs talents respectifs, se confronter l'un à l'autre tenait plus du bras de fer mental. Le combat se tenait dans leur crâne, pas sur le tablier.

Il avait avancé sa propre pièce un peu plus tôt. Et maintenant, il se perdait dans la contemplation de son… Son quoi, au fond ? Par facilité, il usait du terme de « petit ami », mais il n'y avait pas de tendresse entre eux, aucune cajolerie ni de caresses. Tout juste s'ils se tenaient la main lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, loin de tous. Dans les vestiaires déserts du club de basket, dans le local où ils jouaient au shôgi, chez l'un ou chez l'autre…

-Tu te déconcentres, déclara Seijuro sans relever la tête.

Il avança son cavalier et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, sirotant le thé sans rien ajouter de plus.

Se reconcentrant sur le jeu, il dut se résoudre à la défaite. Évidemment, un Akashi ne perdait jamais.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu ne te focalises pas sur ce que tu fais, tu as perdu avant même de commencer, déclara son capitaine avec son habituel air sérieux.

Ravalant un commentaire acide qui ne collait pas avec son caractère, Shintarô reprit une gorgée de thé, fermant les yeux. Il entendait les pièces s'entrechoquer. Soit ils allaient refaire une partie, soit ils passaient à autre chose.

-Tu parais fatigué, souffla-t-on à sa gauche.

Étonné, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Seijuro s'était assis à côté de lui, laissant la boîte sur la table, préférant s'occuper de lui.

-Les examens, marmonna-t-il.

La réponse était pathétique et le regard cramoisi de son voisin était dubitatif. Comme si de simples tests pouvaient le tourmenter, lui, le petit génie. Enfin, c'était Seijuro le génie, lui était juste plus intelligent que la moyenne.

-Tu sais à quel point j'abhorre toutes formes de mensonge, rappela-t-il d'une voix de glace. Je t'ordonne de me répondre.

L'ordre avait claqué dans le silence, sonnant étrangement aux oreilles du plus grand. Le son d'un lien brisé. Le son d'une rupture nette. Brutale.

-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner, Akashi. Nous ne sommes pas sur un terrain de basket.

Il se releva violemment, récupérant les quelques affaires qu'il avait apportées, sous le regard passif du propriétaire de la chambre.

Quelle erreur avait-il bien pu commettre ? L'avait-il froissé ?

-Mes ordres sont absolus, répliqua-t-il. Et je t'interdis de t'en aller.

Il se figea, se tournant vers lui lentement.

-Tu… tu m'interdis ? Mais tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, Akashi.

Enfilant sa veste d'un geste sec, il se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas saccadé.

_Comment osait-il ?!_

-Shintarô.

La voix n'était plus glaciale, elle était gelée. Elle charriait des icebergs et des ours polaires.

-Si tu franchis cette porte, il n'y aura plus rien entre nous. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais.

Son air suffisant lui fit grincer des dents. Lui aussi se rappelait duquel des deux avait dû rabaisser sa fierté pour mettre ses sentiments à nu. Un Akashi ne s'abaissait pas à ça, après tout.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr, déclara-t-il à son tour.

Il passa le chambranle, ralentissant imperceptiblement, comme s'il regrettait. Comme s'il voulait s'arrêter, réduire le reste de sa fierté en miettes et faire demi-tour. S'excuser. Lui expliquer ses sentiments, son trouble intérieur. Tout.

La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui, résonnant entre les murs.

Chacun de leur côté, ils ne bougèrent plus, le cœur serré. Dans leurs oreilles, le bruit se répercutait, paraissant vouloir le hanter.

Était-ce tout ? Était-ce ainsi que ça se finirait ?

Midorima dut se résoudre à l'évidence et se détourna de la propriété familiale, chaque pas l'en éloignant lui semblait plus lourd. Impossible à faire. À croire que ses pieds étaient collés au sol. À croire que… qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir ? Évidemment qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Évidemment qu'il voulait rester, qu'il aurait préféré faire demi-tour ou effacer ces dernières minutes !

Mais malgré sa façade de glace, Shintarô était humain, vous savez. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter plus longtemps cette incertitude, ce lien si ténu et si fragile entre eux deux… Il ne courrait pas après de la tendresse guimauve comme le ferait Kise, non plus. Mais même les animaux avaient besoin d'affection !

Valait-il moins qu'un animal à ses yeux ?! N'était-il donc là que pour l'amuser ? Pour l'expérience ? N'était-il donc qu'un jouet, bon à jeter quand il faisait mine de se révolter ?

Il serra le poing, ses bandages grinçant un peu de mécontentement pour le coup et la petite douleur le firent sortir de ses pensées.

-Nous étions deux à prendre nos décisions… murmura-t-il, la voix étranglée.


	7. Quotidien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, ceux qui suivent ma page FB le savent.
> 
> J'ai déménagé pendant la dernière semaine, donc j'ai dû me séparer de pas mal de mes cahiers car je ne pouvais pas les emporter avec moi. J'avais alors décidé d'écrire tous les textes afin d'être tranquille (d'ailleurs, je me suis plantée, c'est quinze textes et non trente). Bon, finalement, il me manque juste le dernier couple, et j'ai tout envoyé à ma correctrice !
> 
> Par contre, à cause de ça, il se pourrait que vous ayez l'impression qu'il y ait des ressemblances, je suis désolée :/
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tetsuya grimaçait dans son sommeil, fronçant du nez et des paupières. Il donnait aussi quelques coups de pied et de mains dans le vide. Le tout, sans prononcer le moindre mot, aussi silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire.

Appuyé sur son coude, Daiki ne se lassait pas de l'observer. Son bras était parcouru de fourmis, sa joue le brûlait, ses yeux le piquaient. Mais il s'en foutait.

Il serra un peu les dents lorsqu'il se reçut l'un des mouvements. C'est qu'il cachait sa force, le petit fantôme. S'il pouvait juste éviter de l'utiliser comme punching-ball, ça serait génial. Heureusement qu'il était assez mat pour que ça passe inaperçu, tiens… Manquerait plus que son équipe pense qu'il se faisait battre ou une connerie du style, tiens !

Remarquant qu'il s'était égaré dans ses pensées, Daiki en sortit bien assez vite pour pouvoir assister au spectacle du réveil. C'était sa partie préférée.

En effet, Tetsu faisait des grimaces, des mimiques amusantes, et frottait sa tête contre son oreiller -d'où sa coiffure des plus ébouriffées au réveil- grognait… bref, adorable et drôle étaient les deux adjectifs pouvant aisément le décrire à cet instant.

Comme le reste du temps, d'ailleurs.

Un grommellement à peine plus distinct que les autres accentua le sourire de Daiki : on y était. C'était le signe du réveil imminent. Lui plus que tous les autres.

Ça faisait un peu étrange, dis comme ça. Surtout en sachant qu'ils ne partageaient le même lit que depuis assez récemment. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient dans la même pièce, et Daiki n'était pas amoureux que depuis hier (ce qui aurait été un peu ballot). Alors il avait mis à profit les voyages scolaires et les stages en équipe pour ses petites observations.

… Okay, ça faisait carrément stalker obsédé, mais…

Allez, on s'en fout, on n'allait pas chercher à se déculpabiliser face à soi-même.

-Hey… souffla Daiki.

Un grommellement juste incompréhensible passa les lèvres du plus vieux qui paraissait toujours à moitié dans les vapes. Loin de s'en froisser, son compagnon dut lutter pour ne pas glisser ses doigts dans les mèches bleues. C'était plus drôle de le laisser tel quel.

-Petit-déjeuner ?

Il prit le nouveau son pour un assentiment et quitta leur couche en direction de la cuisine d'où sortit bien vite des bruits de vaisselles entrechoquées.

Resté seul parmi les draps froissés, Tetsuya fixa le plafond, l'air passablement vaseux. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à se resituer au réveil, ce dont avait conscience son petit ami, raison pour laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de le laisser reprendre pied avec la réalité. De toute façon, s'il ne le faisait pas, il récupérait un ourson mal léché et tout grognon. Très mignon mais aussi très chiant. Il pouvait le traîner n'importe où toute la journée, faire n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui… et ne recevoir que des grommellements dignes des villageois de Minecraft.

Ce n'est qu'une fois les yeux en face des trous que Tetsuya quitta la chambre à son tour, rejoignant la table où son petit-déjeuner patientait. Enfin, il n'y avait pas que ça, évidemment, mais disons que c'était un peu le seul truc qui l'intéressait. Même Daiki passait au second plan, si ce n'était plus loin encore.

Sous le regard attendri du joueur, il commença à se nourrir, le regard égaré entre des céréales et une miche de pain. Rien de bien passionnant en temps normal. Mais au petit matin, au lever du lit, on pouvait y trouver le sens de la vie. Au moins.

-Daiki. Tu as un air bizarre.

Se secouant mentalement, il revint à lui, se rendant compte qu'il essayait de faire passer sa cuillère à travers sa propre joue. Mmh, entreprise assez difficile… et un peu douloureuse, au demeurant.

-Bien dormi ?

-Mouais…

Bon, trop tôt pour établir une conversation construite. C'était noté.

Le silence resta de mise pour la suite du petit déjeuner, mais ça ne gênait aucun des deux attablé qui en avait l'habitude, à force.

Le week-end ressemblait aux autres, routinier et sans heurts.

Tetsuya finit par sortir de sa torpeur et offrit un petit sourire à Daiki alors qu'ils passaient la porte en direction d'un parc à proximité. Dans leurs jambes, Numéro deux n'arrêtait pas de sautiller, paraissant vouloir les mettre à terre le plus tôt possible.

-Du calme, bestiole, râla Daiki en l'évitant comme il le pouvait.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Se penchant, Tetsuya attrapa son chien dans ses bras, le câlinant avec affection.

-Raah, mais pose-le par terre ! À quoi ça sert qu'on sorte le promener si tu le portes sur tout le trajet ?

-Jaloux ?

-Complètement, déclara-t-il sans honte.

Sa réaction -si typique- provoqua un gloussement et bientôt Tetsuya se planta sur la pointe de ses orteils afin de lui voler un baiser dont la victime fut plus que complaisante. Hé ! Difficile de se plaindre d'un tel sort !

-Allez, on y va, ou Numéro deux va devenir intenable !

-Il est déjà intenable, soupira-t-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Le chien partit devant, jappant de temps à autre en leur direction, comme les enjoignant à presser le pas. Mais ses humains n'étaient pas très coopératifs et préféraient rester derrière, se tenant la main, un petit sourire sur le visage. Tss, quelle mièvrerie… Il revint à leurs pieds, aboyant légèrement et repartant aussi sec. Ils allaient venir, oui ?

-Mais il va nous lâcher la grappe, oui, ronchonna Daiki. Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, le molosse.

Tetsuya leva les yeux au ciel à cet accès d'humeur.

-Vivement le parc qu'il y trouve de nouveaux amis et qu'il nous oublie au moins cinq minutes !

-Cinq minutes, seulement ? Et puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes me faire en cinq minutes ?!

Les joues légèrement colorées, le plus grand esquiva le regard moqueur. Il avait encore parlé trop vite, on dirait bien…

-Bon, peut-être plus que cinq minutes.

-Mais j'espère bien !

Comprenant qu'il se faisait charrier, Daiki ébouriffa les mèches cyan.

-Dis donc, toi, depuis quand es-tu aussi râleur ? Et exigeant ?

-Depuis que j'ai dû m'habituer à un certain niveau de vie.

-Donc, tout est de ma faute, renifla-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça, mais c'est dans l'idée. Quoi ? Demanda Tetsuya.

-Rien. J'attends le moment où tu me sortiras que, de toute façon, tout est de ma faute.

-Mais non, voyons…

L'attrapant par une épaule, il tenta de l'abaisser à son niveau. Allez, encore un effort… Allez…

-Tu es trop grand, râla-t-il. Baisses-toi !

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas obtempérer, il avait juste envie de jouer. Alors il se contenta de sourire, se redressant un peu plus. Il se reçut alors un regard noir.

Et un furieux coup de pied dans le tibia.

-Bordel, Tetsu ! T'es complètement taré !

-Bon, tu te penches, maintenant ?

-Oui, voilà, voilà… obéit-il.


	8. Ennui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> J'ai récupéré tous mes textes corrigés (ainsi que le dernier) très rapidement, donc... ça ne change rien à rien, hé hé hé !
> 
> Et, en fait, vous l'ignorez, mais Akashi a des supers-pouvoirs *u*
> 
> Plus sérieusement, je crois bien que c'est le seul texte où il est sympathique... ça en dit long sur mon avis sur le personnage ! (En fait non, je l'aime bien)
> 
> Bonne lecture o/

Akashi observait avec ennui la scène devant lui.

Il jouait avec son appareil, un air de profond ennui peint sur le visage. Malgré l'ambiance des plus agitées, il ne bougea pas d'un poil à peine bousculé par les stylistes en pagaille.

Ce que ça pouvait aller dans les aiguës, ces bestioles-là, d'ailleurs.

Là, au milieu du décor factice et des spots aveuglants, Ryôta paraissait à l'aise, et non comme s'il était recouvert de trois tonnes de vêtements trop chauds sous des lumières brûlantes. Il paraissait raconter des blagues aux autres mannequins présentes qui gloussaient en réponse. Ou alors, il les draguait.

Dans les deux cas, il arrivait à les distraire d'une main de maître, les isolants avec efficacité de l'agitation croissante du plateau de shooting. Tant qu'elles ne se concentraient pas sur les problèmes mineurs qui s'accumulaient, aucune scène hystérique ne se déroulera, normalement.

Les yeux dorés du mannequin quittèrent les visages souriants, balayant la foule du regard avec inquiétude. Il ne s'arrêta sur personne en particulier, le pli soucieux se dessinant entre ses sourcils s'effaçant rapidement lorsqu'il revint dans la conversation.

En laissant traîner ses oreilles, Seijûrô comprit que le problème était interne. Il avait très, mais alors très envie de quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière, laisser le contrat suspendu et en trouver un autre.

Un autre du genre, ailleurs et loin du monde de la mode. Très loin.

Son index tapotait son objectif machinalement, unique indice de son énervement.

Juchées sur leurs hauts talons, les maquilleuses s'armèrent de leurs différents pinceaux, prêtes à remettre une petite couche dès qu'on leur fera signe. Elles avaient passé suffisamment de temps sur chacun des visages présentés pour ne pas avoir envie de recommencer. Et encore moins alors que les contre-temps provenaient -pour une fois- ni des photographes, ni des mannequins. Non, pour une fois, les stylistes râlaient et faisaient le gros dos.

Grand bien leur fasse.

-Mesdames, messieurs, nous allons pouvoir commencer la séance ! Pardonnez le retard, nous allons devoir faire de sorte de finir à l'heure prévue, le studio refuse de nous donner plus de temps !

 _La faute à qui…_ râlèrent-on tout bas.

Vite vite, deux coups de pinceau à poudre, vite vite, on tire sur une manche pour détendre un tissu froissé. C'est encore le branle-bas-de-combat, mais bien plus productif.

Les spots sont recentrés, les mannequins pris à part, les directives s'entrecroisent, les photographes font des mises au point, les décors sont revus.

Akashi ne s'est pas relevé, toujours installé sur un pouf, réglant son appareil photo sans s'intéresser le moins du monde à son environnement. Il prendra ses clichés lorsqu'on lui fera signe.

Il était le meilleur dans son domaine, de toute façon. Et il le savait.

Cillant, Ryôta détourna le regard alors qu'il recevait de plein fouet un des spots en pleine face. Hé ! Doucement les lumières ! Il voulait bien prendre sur lui afin d'apaiser les mannequins débutantes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'éblouir.

Il croisa les prunelles hétérochromatiques parmi toutes ces couleurs mouvantes. Ah oui.

-Kise-san, regardez-par ici, s'il-vous plaît ! Réclama un professionnel.

Obtempérant, il recomposa son visage de scène, son grand sourire lumineux reprenant sa place sur son beau visage, ravissant les photographes qui se mirent au travail.

En tant qu'étoile montante, Ryôta était plutôt demandé. Sa fraîcheur, sa pseudo naïveté, son sourire facile… Un jeune premier dans un monde de requins. Mais ce n'est pas forcément celui auquel on pense qui se fera dévorer.

Il se plia aux demandes, distribuant sourires charmeurs et air sérieux, prenant les poses avec application, les rendant plus naturelles, se les appropriant. Il sentait les regards sur lui, il savait qu'il les attirait, telle une lumière pour les insectes nocturnes.

Ce n'était pas un métier aussi glamour qu'on pourrait le croire. Il y avait plein d'à côté pour lesquels ni les cachets ni les vêtements offerts ne suffisaient pour les apaiser. Et devoir rester sans bouger dans des habits inconfortables, avec du maquillage irritant et des greluches collées à lui, n'était pas aussi paradisiaque que le pensaient les gens.

Malgré l'étincelle animant ses yeux dorés, il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, décomptant les secondes dans sa tête. Celles qui le rapprocheraient de la fin de la séance. Celles qui le rapprocheraient du moment où il pourrait tout quitter et redevenir lui-même.

Seijûrô faisait la moue alors qu'il observait les clichés qu'il venait de prendre. Bof. Rien, rien de bien transcendant. Ce sera bien suffisant pour son employeur, évidemment, mais c'était pire que nul au niveau de sa propre estime.

Il les referait bien, il était juste hors de question que son nom soit associé à ces photos ratées, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni les moyens. Ni l'envie, par ailleurs.

-Bon travaille !

Cette exclamation résonnait de partout alors que les installations descendaient et que les spots s'éteignaient. Les modèles pépiaient alors qu'elles se faisaient démaquiller, soupirant sur les contraintes qui enserraient leurs quotidiens.

Beaux garçons et vêtements chics n'étaient pas suffisants pour combler leurs vies vides.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une fête organisée non loin…

-Vraiment ? Oh, Ryôta, tu viendrais avec nous ?

-Désolé les filles, ce genre de mondanité me gonfle.

-Tss, écoutez-le, maintenant que monsieur a sa propre célébrité, il ne veut pas être vu avec des débutantes comme nous, ironisa l'une d'entre elles.

-Bien sûr que non les filles, voyons ! Se défendit le blond. Je raffole pas de ces frivolités. Mais c'est vrai que le fait que je n'ai plus à me montrer pour obtenir plus de contrat est un luxe dont je ne vais pas me priver. Vous feriez pareil dans mon cas, je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as parfaitement raison, gloussa une autre.

Dans une ambiance bon enfant, ils se chicanèrent quelques minutes, faisant râler les maquilleurs et sourire les assistants. Ce n'était pas très fréquent comme climat dans un univers aussi compétitif, mais Ryôta avait ce charme qui apaisait les tensions. C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle il était aussi apprécié. Et c'était sans parler de son regard doux aux allures un peu naïves.

-Dis-nous, tu vas faire quoi, à la place, alors ?

Sortant de ses pensées, il se reconcentra sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-À la place ? Je vais peut-être rejoindre des amis du lycée et on fera une partie amicale de basket.

-Ah oui, j'avais entendu dire que tu étais un joueur très talentueux, avant…

-Je le suis toujours, hé ! J'ai juste moins de temps pour jouer ! Se plaignit-il.

Son air dépité et son soupir mélodramatique firent naître de nouveaux gloussements. Quel mauvais acteur, dis donc…

-Il n'y a que les mauvais sportifs pour se chercher des mauvaises excuses, déclara-t-on dans son dos.

-Ça, ce n'était pas très gentil, Akacchi, bouda-t-il.

En réponse, il haussa les épaules. Oui, et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en targuait. Être gentil ne l'aiderait en rien à avancer dans la vie.

Dans le large miroir, leurs yeux se croisèrent sans se lâcher. Hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

-Vous… vous connaissez ? Couina la plus courageuse du groupe.

-Nous jouions dans la même équipe au lycée, résuma Ryôta.

Les prunelles peu ordinaires provoquèrent des frissons glacés le long de l'échine des jeunes filles qui se trouvèrent subitement des occupations, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans leur miroir.

-Des amis du lycée, hein ? Répéta moqueusement le photographe. Tu m'as habitué à bien mieux, Ryôta.

-J'ai une réputation d'hétéro à maintenir, siffla celui-ci.

-Même avec moi ?

Étrangement isolés de tous, ils s'embrassèrent.


	9. Choix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnellement, je ne suis pas aussi pointilleuse lorsque je change de lunettes (en fait, je cherche les moins chères vu que ma vue se dégradait suffisamment pour que je doive en change tous les ans), donc c'était bizarre à écrire, mais je vois bien Shintaro choisir ses lunettes avec soin.
> 
> Bonne lecture :D
> 
> Corrigé par cindyline.

La tête renversée sur le côté, Atsushi patientait.

Enfin, il engloutissait des sachets de friandises sous le regard agacé des clients et celui un peu désespéré du personnel.

Mais il s'ennuyait, lui, il n'y était pour rien, zut à la fin ! Avait-on idée de le faire s'asseoir sur une chaise trop petite sans source de nourriture à proximité ?! Heureusement qu'il avait songé à se constituer des réserves, tiens, il aurait pu succomber à une hypoglycémie… Et au vu de sa taille, nul n'aurait pu le transporter.

Là, un peu plus loin, Shintarô penchait la tête, esquissant tout un tas de moue, l'air peu convaincu. Lors d'un entraînement, il avait reçu un ballon en pleine face, fêlant ses lunettes pour le coup. Pas le choix, il dut résigner à en changer. Ce qui n'était pas rien, en soi.

Détrompez-vous, la question n'était pas sentimentale ou quoi que ce soit dans ce sens, non. Elle était toute autre. Le même problème se posant à des centaines de porteurs de lunettes.

Comment choisir la bonne paire puisque vous ne voyez rien sans ? Limite, autant les choisir complètement au hasard, les yeux fermés, en entrant dans un magasin au pif !

C'était la raison de la présence d'Atsushi. Takao ? Il aurait été capable de lu faire choisir une paire bien ridicule et convaincre le lycée de jouer le jeu, juste pour le plaisir de se moquer !

En plus, c'était à cause de lui si les lunettes précédentes avaient été abîmé.

Rancunier, Shintarô ? Impossible, voyons.

-Que penses-tu de celles-ci, Murasakibara ?

Un regard ennuyé se porta sur la nouvelle paire qu'il avait glissée sur son nez. Une de plus.

Il hocha négativement de la tête. Une de moins.

À ses côtés, la conseillère paraissait à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs. C'était QUI ce fashionista de lunettes pour être aussi exigeant ? C'est vrai, quoi, d'ordinaire les gens fixaient leurs choix en moins de dix paires et puis basta ! Mais pas lui. Surtout pas lui.

Grignotant un pocky, Atsushi observait pensivement le ballet occasionné par le personnel et les clients, indifférents et inconscients d'une telle fascination de sa part. Ça occupait.

Il ne cherchait pas à deviner la vie de ces gens. Il s'en moquait, même. Ils n'étaient… que des passes temps dont son cerveau se gavait avec la même insatiabilité que les biscuits pour son estomac.

-Mido-chin, je m'ennuie… se plaignit-il subitement.

Dans sa main, son paquet vide se froissa, montrant son inutilité.

-Eh bien, aide-moi à trouver la paire de lunettes qu'il me faudra et nous irons ailleurs…

Se retournant vers lui, il lui indiqua celle qu'il venait d'enfiler. Mais elle fut aussitôt refusée par le sens de l'esthétique hors pair d'Atsushi. Enfin, si on partait du principe qu'il en possédait un…

-Mido-chin réfléchit trop.

-Si je ne choisis pas les bonnes lunettes, ça pourrait influencer mon jeu. Et il doit être parfait.

Évidemment, on ne changeait pas un joueur de la Génération des Miracles, cette réponse était à prévoir. Alors Atsushi n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fouiller ses poches à la recherche de nouvelles confiseries.

Malgré le fait qu'il a bien prévu le coup, il dut se résoudre à une horrible constatation : il était à court de sucreries. Ouch…

À ce moment-là, deux choses s'offraient à lui : il quittait la boutique afin de s'en racheter ou il patientait le temps que Mido-chin trouve les lunettes qui lui conviennent.

Mais aucune des deux solutions ne lui plaisait.

À cause de la première, il se faisait gourmander par son ancien partenaire pour l'avoir abandonné, à cause de la seconde, son estomac grognerait de manière audible. Un truc bien honteux.

Jetant des regards en coin, il observa Shintarô ignorer la vendeuse qui tentait vainement de vanter une marque qui ne l'intéressait nullement. Bon, il était peut-être occupé pendant un moment ?

Aussi discrètement que sa carrure le permettait, Atsushi tenta de quitter le magasin afin de suivre cette délicieuse odeur sucrée qui le tentait depuis quelques minutes, déjà. Sauf qu'il se fit bien vite repérer par le tireur. Oups.

Celui-ci se dirigea rapidement vers lui, son air perpétuellement neutre l'empêchant de deviner ses arrière-pensées. Allait-il se faire réprimander ou juste ignorer ?

-C'est bon, j'ai arrêté mon choix sur celles-ci, déclara Midorima en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Évidemment, elles étaient semblables aux précédentes. Hormis l'absence de verres fêlés, bien sûr.

-Fabuleux. On peut y aller, alors, Mido-chin ?

-Le temps de payer.

Les yeux violets parurent étinceler à cette bonne nouvelle. Vraiment ? Ils allaient pouvoir quitter les lieux ? Vite, il ne fallait pas rater une telle chance !

L'équipe du personnel fut plus que soulagée de les voir partir. Ils allaient en avoir des lunettes à ranger !

Loin de s'en soucier, nos deux compères avaient rejoint la rue, guidé par l'envie de sucrerie du plus grand qui se sentait pousser des ailes à l'idée de refaire son stock mobile.

-Comment peux-tu engloutir toutes tes économies dans de telles… futilités ?

-Des futilités ? Quelles futilités ?

La bouche débordant de sucettes et de bonbons, Atsushi articulait avec difficulté mais avec satisfaction.

Le portefeuille bien vide mais les poches bien pleines, il déambulait parmi cette foule de nains qui le dévisageaient avec de grands yeux ronds. À ses côtés, Midorima vérifiait les bandages de sa main gauche.

Ils ne se regardaient pas, paraissant même s'ignorer, tels deux inconnus usant du même chemin.

-Je me demande quel poids pourrais-tu atteindre si tu ne faisais pas un peu de sport.

-Mido-chin me trouve gros ? S'inquiéta le joueur de Yosen.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est une simple réflexion.

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, Atsushi s'était arrêté et se tâtait le ventre d'une main, une moue un peu boudeuse sur le visage.

-Je suis gros ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix enfantine.

Bon, il aurait dû mieux réfléchir à ce qu'il disait parce qu'il semblerait qu'il ait cassé le pivot. Pour preuve, il continuait de tripoter son ventre, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que son absence de bourrelet disparaisse encore plus.

-Oublie ça, soupira Shintarô. Regarde, là-bas, ce ne sont pas les friandises que tu cherchais ?

La technique fonctionna, permettant à Atsushi de penser à autre chose et de goûter aux prototypes de confiserie que proposait un stand non loin de là.

 _On dirait un enfant le soir de Noël_ , se fit-il la réflexion.

En effet, les yeux débordant d'étoiles, il passait d'une saveur à une autre, donnant son avis à la jeune fille qui peinait à récolter toutes les informations débitées par ce géant. Une mine d'or pour tout confiseur qui se respectait !

-Tu en veux un morceau ? Lui proposa-t-il en revenant auprès de lui.

-Non merci.

Il finit par accepter après avoir été poussé par son petit ami qui comptait bien lui faire découvrir les nouveaux goûts proposés. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Il est hors de question que je t'embrasse en même temps que tu manges. C'est compris ?

-Mido-chin n'est pas drôle…

-Je vais finir par le savoir, dis donc…

-Mido-chin est vexé ?

Il replaça ses lunettes d'une geste de la main et détourna le regard. Puis glissa sa main bandée dans celle poisseuse de l'accro au sucre.


	10. Dressage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous avais dit que j'avais du mal avec Akashi, non ? La preuve en image.
> 
> (Enfin, ça va peut-être plaire à certain(e)s)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D
> 
> Corrigé par cindyline.

Aomine surveillait la rue avec attention.

Il sourit aux enfants qui s'agglutinaient autour de lui, attirés par son uniforme impeccable. Merci Momoi !

Dingue l'effet que des bouts de tissu pouvaient occasionner sur les gens, que ce soit ces primaires ou ces adolescentes qui le dépassaient en gloussant. Hé hé hé.

Certes, ses années de lycée étaient loin derrière lui, le terme de « Génération des Miracles » ne parlait qu'aux experts en basket, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de jouer les séducteurs. Bien au contraire.

Bombant le torse et relevant la tête, il se plaça sur la route afin d'empêcher les voitures d'écraser les piétons devant traverser. Bon, il n'y avait que des veux et des gamins, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

-Quel joli planton que tu nous fais là, Daiki !

Il détourna à peine la tête, sachant très bien de qui cela provenait.

-Ah oui, un officier en service se doit de garder le poste, ricana-t-il. Mais mes ordres sont absolus.

-Akashi, fous-moi la paix, grinça-t-il en réponse. Je bosse.

Ne cherchant pas à attirer plus l'attention que ça, il détourna la tête, autant pour éviter ces yeux si rouges que pour reprendre contenance.

-Tiens, tu oses t'adresser à moi sur ce ton ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as rejoint la force armée du Japon que tu peux te permettre une telle liberté envers ma personne.

Grondant tout bas, Aomine rejoignit le trottoir où il se posta avec une rigueur bien éloignée de son attitude négligée de ses années collège. C'était amusant comme contraste.

-Lâche-moi. T'es vraiment pire qu'une sangsue.

-La comparaison n'est guère flatteuse mais elle a au moins le mérite d'être juste. Quand j'ai trouvé quelque chose, je ne le lâche plus.

-Je ne suis pas « quelque chose », râla-t-il pour faire bonne figure.

L'ignorant, Daiki répondait aux salutations des passants. Pire idée du monde, si on tenait à la vie, mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Et autres choses qui n'avaient pas les cheveux ou les yeux rouges d'alizarine. Genre ce poteau.

Il était plutôt cool, ce poteau, si on y regardait à deux fois. Bon, il ressemblait à n'importe quel poteau existant au Japon. Il y avait quelques inscriptions gravées, de vieilles affiches finissaient de se décolorer, des fils électriques y pendaient…

Un poteau pendant des centaines d'autres.

Ce qui le différenciait des autres, c'était… le jeune adulte qui s'y accoudait. Bordel, Akashi…

-Bien, maintenant que les deux neurones qui hantent ta cervelle se sont retrouvés, nous allons pouvoir parler…

-J'ai pas envie de parler, grogna-t-il. Pas avec _toi_.

-Toujours aussi grognon, on dirait… Sauf que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-Ça, on s'en sera rendu compte.

-Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Des années en arrière, Aomine aurait sûrement répliqué, mais il avait changé. Alors il se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien, tout en arborant son meilleur air blasé. Ça ne le protégera pas plus des sautes d'humeur de son ancien capitaine qu'auparavant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, ronronnait-il presque. La panthère a coupé ses griffes.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la panthère ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de gronder.

_Et merde._

-Eh bien, eh bien, il semblerait que le dressage ne soit pas complètement achevé… Quel travail de sagouin… susurra Akashi en le fixant.

-Tu peux parler… Ne m'approche pas.

Loin de lui obéir, Seijûrô avança encore, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher.

-Et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? Un Akashi n'écoute personne. Et encore moins un imbécile comme toi…

Serrant les poings, Aomine détourna la tête. Il ne pouvait pas provoquer d'esclandre comme il le souhaitait, il y avait trop de monde. Sans parler du fait qu'il était toujours au travail. Et le feu allait bientôt passer au rouge.

-Recule ou je t'embarque au poste. C'est compris ?

-Oh, vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment que cette petite menace me fait peur ?

Au vu de la fortune de sa famille, Daiki sentait bien qu'il n'aurait même pas le temps de le menotter qu'il recevrait aussitôt un appel lui donnant l'ordre de le libérer.

-Dégage, bordel. Tu me saoules. T'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Il se détourna sans attendre de réponse, reprenant sa place sur le passage piéton. Il fixait droit devant lui, cette fois, à peine attentif aux salutations qu'il recevait.

-Non, je n'ai « rien de mieux à faire », comme tu dis. Je suis tout à toi.

-Quelle chance j'ai, alors, ironisa-t-il.

-Mon temps est très précieux. Tu n'as pas idée de la chance que tu as.

-Je suis extatique.

-Tu connais ce genre de mot, toi ?

-Mais je t'emmerde, okay ?!

Le coup de gueule violent fit sursauter une petite vieille.

-Ah voilà le Daiki que je connais ! Alors, est-ce que tu mords ? Comme autrefois ?

L'air souverain, il se posta à ses côtés alors qu'ils quittaient le passage piéton.

-T'es désespéré à ce point pour revenir vers moi ? T'as pas ton répertoire rempli de mecs comme moi ?

-Si, bien sûr. C'est fou ce que l'argent peut permettre.

-Je suis bien content pour toi, maugréa-t-il en songeant à sa propre paye.

Daiki croisa les bras, détournant le regard. Au moins, avec leur différence de taille, il n'avait aucun mal à éviter la confrontation directe. C'était ça d'être un nain, hé hé hé.

-Ne te crois pas supérieur à cause de nos différences de taille, Daiki. Je t'ai déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je peux aisément prendre le dessus sur toi. Tu comprends ? Te _dominer…_

Il avait soufflé le verbe à son oreille, s'amusant du frisson occasionné.

-C'est fini, Akashi. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

-Ce n'est jamais _fini_. Pas tant que je l'ai décidé. Et je ne l'ai pas décidé, déclara-t-il posément.

-Je ne suis pas ton chien-chien. Et je suis encore moins à tes ordres.

-Mes ordres sont absolus. Tu _es_ à mes ordres.

Il ricana, se moquant bien des badauds et leurs airs effarés. Il n'était pas fou. Bien au contraire, même. Il reprenait sous sa garde une brebis perdue. Un mouton revêche a la toison malmenée.

-Je ne suis aux ordres de personne. Et encore moins aux tiens.

Sa voix se perdit dans les aiguës lorsqu'une main intruse se referma sur une de ses fesses, le prenant par surprise.

-Dégage tes mains de là, souffla Daiki, très raide.

-Tss, tss, voyons. Je t'ai déjà appris comment demander. Ne me dis pas qu'il va falloir tout reprendre depuis le début… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la _patience_ nécessaire.

Sa voix s'enroulait autour du policier, paraissant l'enserrer, l'enfermer… l'emprisonner.

-Tu es à moi, Daiki. Tu es _mien_.

La prise se resserra.


	11. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais lu une fic avec ce couple, je l'avais trouvé trop mignon. Et là, je viens d'en chier. Argh...
> 
> Bonne lecture :D
> 
> Corrigé par cindyline.

Tetsuya fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tournait une page. Raah, mais pourquoi ce vocabulaire était-il si obscur ? Les auteurs ne pouvaient-ils pas penser aux débutants ? Aux non-initiés ? Bref, aux gens comme lui qui n'avaient pas pour habitude de se casser la tête pour cuire un œuf ? Il allait devenir fou.

Plissant les yeux, il suit une ligne du doigt, tentant vainement de déchiffrer sa lecture. De son autre main, il remuait machinalement le contenu de son bol, n'y prêtant pas attention.

Il en était à son cinquième essai et il en avait plus qu'assez de devoir vider ses récipients dans la poubelle et de devoir refaire les courses en express. Sans parler de devoir cacher ses actions à petit ami.

Ce n'est pas que ce dernier pourrait se moquer de lui, mais non seulement il n'aimait pas le gâchis, mais il serait capable d'engloutir le résultat de tous ses efforts sans penser à mal.

Soufflant sur de la farine, Tetsuya soupesa une nouvelle fois son sucre, langue tirée et œil clos, avant de le verser dans le bol. Bon, ça n'avait pas explosé.

Amusé à cette réflexion stupide -on n'était pas dans un anime- il remua la préparation, ajoutant régulièrement du lait. Bon, ça avait l'air d'aller pour le moment.

Le four bipa, le sortant de ses songes. Depuis le temps qu'il préchauffait, il allait périr juste en ouvrant la porte, le visage brûlé. Ce serait vraiment débile…

-Je devrais arrêter de regarder des animes avec Kagami-kun. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Reportant son attention sur son livre de recettes, il gratta machinalement un kanji recouvert d'une tâche de nourriture, ça ne facilitait définitivement pas sa lecture. Il grogna en lisant la nouvelle ligne. Super, il n'avait pas fini et le plus dur était encore à venir !

Dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de tout laisser tomber et de foncer à la première pâtisserie venue, acheter le plus gros gâteau qu'elle possédait (tant pis pour ses économies) et fêter ce fichu anniversaire !

Et oui, c'était l'anniversaire de son compagnon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raison pour qu'il se démène à ce point pour réaliser un gâteau aussi compliqué ! Et vu comment il galérait en ce moment, il avait plus qu'intérêt à le mériter ! Il ne laisserait rien passer. Na. À la moindre bêtise, il mangera le gâteau tout seul !

Se secouant, Tetsuya reposa son fouet et débarrassa le plan de travail. Il allait faire la vaisselle (encore) le temps que la pâte se repose. Et prier pour que tout se passe au mieux. Mais vraiment au mieux.

-Bon, allez Tetsuya, tu ne peux plus reculer, maintenant…

Inspirant fortement, il s'attela à la deuxième partie de la réalité qui était vraiment complexe comparée à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Cette pâtisserie était une œuvre du diable qui voulait sa mort, ça ne pouvait être que ça…

Il arrêta sa bêtise après avoir scruté de l'œil la boule de pâte qui patientait sagement au fond de son récipient. Il était ridicule.

Resserrant les lanières de son tablier, Tetsuya se concentra de nouveau, passant d'un ingrédient à l'autre avec attention. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ratait tout aux environs de cette étape. S'il pouvait arriver au-delà, juste un petit peu… Une ligne de plus, allez…

Lorsque ce satané gâteau parvint enfin dans ce foutu four, Tetsuya soupira lourdement. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et remua les épaules, se rendant compte d'à quel point il était tout tendu. Cette constatation le fit même doucement rire. C'est pas vrai, son niveau de stress était même au-delà de ce qu'il ressentait pour les matchs de basket ! C'était aussi ridicule que démesuré…

Il s'éventa de la main, le four était vraiment chaud ! Faut dire qu'il l'avait chauffé des heures durant au lieu de la demi-heure conseillée.

Il glapit lorsque le téléphone sonna, le surprenant. Avisant le numéro qui s'inscrivant sur l'écran (celui de Kise), il soupira de nouveau et décrocha. Il n'avait plus d'énergie, mais après cet appel il allait en avoir encore moins… Joie.

-Kurokocchi ! Désolé de te déranger, mais c'est au sujet de la fête.

-Il y a un souci ? Demanda-t-il avec réticence.

_Il y avait toujours un souci avec cette bande de gamins…_

-Non non, du tout ! Tout se passe comme prévu ! Akashicchi a réservé la salle, nous venons d'y arriver pour décorer. Bon, Midorimacchi boude un peu, mais tu le connais, et…

-Aux faits, Kise-kun. La raison de ton appel ?

Tetsuya l'entendit soupirer. Et un peu de vacarme en fond, d'ailleurs.

-Aominecchi a renversé toute la vaisselle et les boissons.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le joueur en question ne rugisse de sa voix puissante, sortant qu'il n'y était pour rien, etc.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Voulut savoir Tetsuya en restant calme.

Ce même calme fit déglutir Kise. Il regrettait d'avoir téléphoné, mais il n'avait qu'à ne pas perdre à la courte paille.

-Eh bien, un ballon de basket traînait dans le coin -ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien- alors il a eut envie de nous montrer l'une de ses dernières techniques. Après… je crois que la balle lui a échappé des mains. Je ne regardais pas vraiment.

-Toi qui ne regardait pas Aomine-kun ? Ce serait bien une première.

Ryôta toussota.

-Bref. On ne parle pas de moi, là.

-C'était toujours plus intéressant que penser aux dernières catastrophes causées par Aomine-kun.

-On fait quoi, Kurokocchi ?

Passant sa main sur son visage, Tetsuya réfléchissait. Il jeta un œil vers le four. Ah, cette fois-ci paraissait être la bonne.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que vous n'avez plus qu'à racheter de la vaisselle et des boissons. Et nettoyer les lieux.

-Oui, évidemment. Mais c'est surtout que ça va nous prendre du temps et que ça risque de tout retarder.

-D'accord. Je vais prévenir Himuro. Mais vous avez intérêt à vous magner.

Ils raccrochèrent, chacun ayant sa mission. Tetsuya eut une petite pensée pour Aomine qu'Akashi fera payer, tôt ou tard. Il pensa aussi à Himuro qui devait être à court d'idées pour occuper Atsushi. En espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé s'empiffrer comme à chaque fois.

Le minuteur résonna, le faisant sursauter. Oups, comment avait-il fait pour oublier son gâteau ? Vite vite, il fallait le sortir du four et vérifié qu'il était ENFIN comestible.

S'emparant d'une pochette, Tetsuya retint son souffle alors qu'il décorait le gâteau à l'aide de crème fouettée et des petits accessoires achetés exprès. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, le faisant… hé bien, mettre de la crème un peu partout et ainsi gâcher les deux minutes précédentes.

Le téléphone continuait de sonner alors que son propriétaire fixait la bavure, ses articulations craquant doucement. Quelle que soit la personne l'appelant, il allait commettre un massacre. Facile. À coup de ballon de basket. La victime ne verra rien venir.

-Allô ? Grinça-t-il.

-Kurokocchi ? Couina-t-on. C'est encore moi… On a un autre problème…

-J'arrive, déclara sèchement le passeur.

Il raccrocha, enfila sa veste et attrapa son portefeuille.

D'abord, la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville, ensuite un magasin de sport afin d'y trouver la batte de base-ball la plus solide… et terminons par appeler Akashi, il avait toujours des bonnes idées.

-Bon anniversaire Atsushi-kun~


	12. Obstination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'étais en train de me demander ce qui pourrait accrocher ces deux personnages tout en lisant leurs fiches sur le wiki qui leur est dédié quand j'ai eut le flash.
> 
> Avouez que c'est amusant :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par cindyline.

-Euh, Kise, c'est qui le type étrange, derrière toi ?

Tournant légèrement en tête dans la direction donnée, le mannequin sourit doucement.

-Oh, c'est Midorimacchi ! On était…

-Dans la même équipe, à Teiko, finit en chœur le reste de l'équipe.

Joueur, le blond leur balança son ballon de basket à la figure.

-Plus sérieusement, tu pouvais lui dire de dégager ? Au moins, avec l'entraînement du matin on peut éviter ton poulailler habituel, ce n'est pas pour qu'un binoclard un peu _strange_ nous fixe comme s'il nous lisait ! On a des matchs à préparer, on n'a pas besoin d'un espion.

-Midorimacchi n'est pas un espion, râla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Il alla quand même le voir. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de rendre visite à ses anciens coéquipiers.

-Hey Midorimacchi, tu ne devrais pas être genre… de l'autre côté de la ville pour assister à tes cours ?

-Bonjour Kise. Toujours aussi bavard, de ce que je vois.

-Et toi, toujours aussi plaisant ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? Je te manquais ?

Il appuya sa phrase d'un clin d'œil séducteur. Généralement, ses groupies gloussaient, en réaction. Shintarô, lui, remonta ses lunettes. Pas drôle.

Comme tous les matins, j'ai écouté l'horoscope d'Oha Asa. Et tu es mon objet chanceux d'aujourd'hui.

-Oui, et alors ? Demanda le copieur.

Puis l'entièreté de la phrase le percuta. Et le fit exprimer sa contrariété.

-QUOI ?!

Il accusa un nouveau ballon dans sa nuque, ainsi qu'une remarque sur le fait qu'il soit bruyant.

-Bien, et donc, tu vas faire quoi ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que j'aille à Shûtoku pour tes beaux yeux ! Je rate suffisamment de cours avec mon job pour ne pas en rajouter !

Le regard éternellement neutre du _shooting guard_ le refroidit. Puis il se reçut une nouvelle balle.

-Bordel, Kasamatsu ! Je parle !

-T'es sur un terrain de basket, alors tu joues au BASKET !

Laissant tomber, il fit volte-face et rejoignit son équipe. Il était temps qu'il s'entraîne. Sous le regard fixe de Midorima qui ne le lâcha pas du regard.

Kise était habitué à ce qu'on le regarde. C'était son métier, attirer l'attention. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux jaunes, ses longs cils et sa boucle d'oreille. Avec sa voix forte et son attitude de m'as-tu-vu. Il était fait pour être vu.

Mais là, sentir les yeux verts de Midorima sur lui, qui ne les lâchait pas une seconde, c'était… c'était trop. Il avait fortement envie de hurler. Mais n'avait pas pour autant envie de recevoir une autre volée de ballons. C'est que ça faisait mal, à force !

-Kise, y'a ton pote _creepy_ qui essaye d'entrer dans les vestiaires.

-Bordel, Midorimacchi ! Ton délire sur Oha Asa, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais maintenant j'ai une vie, alors tu vas rejoindre ton pote et m'oublier ?!

Le coup d'éclat du jeune homme surprit son équipe, pas vraiment habitué à une pareille réaction, mais ils haussèrent les épaules. Il devait être énervé et c'était compréhensible.

-Si je te quitte, il va m'arriver malheur, répliqua Midorima, mortellement sérieux.

Soupirant lourdement, Ryôta écarta les bras et haussa les épaules. Autant laisser tomber, il pouvait être borné quand il le voulait. A fortiori lorsqu'on se rapprochait des horoscopes. Et puis, il finira bien par partir, non ?

Non.

Shintarô le suivit toute la journée, ne décrochant pas le moindre mot à qui que ce soit, pas plus aux professeurs qui réclamaient la raison de sa présence qu'aux groupies qui prenaient la défense de leur mannequin préféré.

C'est vrai, quoi, ce binoclard était vraiment louche à le coller jusqu'aux toilettes (le cri de surprise de Kise fut entendu à travers tout l'établissement) et à ne rien dire. Ça faisait gros stalker aux pensées glauques et lubriques.

En tout cas, la plupart des élèves s'accordaient sur cette pensée.

-Sérieusement, Midorimacchi, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi ? Souffla piteusement Kise.

Celui-ci s'était affalé sur son bureau, face contre le meuble. Il ne supportait plus les regards compatissants et vaguement moqueurs que portaient sur lui ses camarades de classe.

Depuis le temps qu'on répétait que les membres de la Génération des Miracles étaient bizarres… Kise allait finir par le croire, lui aussi… Il allait aussi finir par s'enfermer dans le vestiaire et ne plus en sortir, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

-Kise est mon objet chanceux du jour, répéta Shintarô, imperturbablement.

Ça, il allait finir par le savoir… À croire que le membre le plus intelligent ne connaissait que cette phrase !

Lui jetant un regard noir, Ryôta serra les dents en priant que la journée finisse bientôt. Demain, nouvel horoscope, nouvel objet chanceux !

Pris d'un doute, il se retourna vers sa nouvelle ombre.

-Rassure-moi, Midorimacchi… Ce n'est jamais arrivé, hein ? Il n'y a jamais deux fois dans l'année le même objet chanceux ?

-Ça peut arriver.

-Mais est-ce que c'est _déjà_ arrivé ?

Rasséréné par le silence, il blottit sa tête dans ses bras.

-Oui. C'est déjà arrivé. C'est plutôt rare mais pas impossible.

Un nouveau cri a l'actif de notre mannequin. Mais d'horreur, cette fois.

-Kise, tu viens ? Tu vas être en retard à l'entraînement ! L'interpella Hayakawa.

-J'arrive, j'arrive… répondit-il d'une voix sans vie.

Son sac sur le dos, il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'au gymnase, toujours suivi par Midorima qui feuilletait un ouvrage. Mais n'allait-il donc jamais le lâcher ?

C'était stupide, au fond, car il connaissait la réponse. Et c'était non. Il aurait de la chance si il rentrait seul chez lui.

_Oh non… Quand même pas… Il ne ferait pas ça, quand même…_

Bon bah, en fait, si. C'est tout à fait son genre. Ne pas lâcher son « objet chanceux du jour » d'une semelle, et aller jusqu'à dormir avec. Oh non, bordel. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir dormir avec lui ?

Mais quelle journée de merde…

Soupirant, il enfila sa tenue de sport et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe qui faisait ses tours de terrain. Avec un peu de chance, l'activité permettra de lui vider la tête. Ou, en tout cas, de ne pas penser plus que d'habitude.

-Bon, cette séance d'entraînement s'est plutôt bien passée… à quelques détails près, grommela Kasamatsu en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du détail aux cheveux verts. On est à trois semaines de notre prochain match officiel, donc interdiction de flancher, c'est compris ?

-Oui capitaine ! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Vous pouvez disposer, mais n'oubliez pas les entraînements !

-Oui capitaine !

L'équipe se dispersa en bavardant, bien contente de rentrer enfin. La journée avait été longue. Surtout pour une certaine personne…

-RAAH ! Mais rentre chez toi !

-Non.


	13. Caprice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est complètement craqué. Mais c'est fun, alors vous me pardonnez ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par cindyline.

Akashi plissa le nez alors qu'il compulsait un dossier de taille importante. Nul besoin d'être médium pour deviner que sa lecture ne lui plaisait nullement. Sa main libre tenait un stylo -pour raturer ou signer ?- et était parcourue d'un tic nerveux.

Il tira un peu sur sa cravate, la trouvant trop serrée et le gênant pour respirer. Avait-on idée de créer des costumes aussi près du corps ! C'était sans doute un complot destiné à asphyxier les propriétaires.

-Si Akashi-kun continue de tirer sur son col, il va finir par abîmer sa chemise neuve.

-Tetsuya ? S'étonna-t-il en se redressant. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Suffisamment pour craindre pour tes cheveux.

Il posa les sacs qu'il tenait sur une table à proximité.

-Je ne me les arracherais pas, voyons.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les sourcils. Être un Akashi ne le mettait pas au-dessus des humains, après tout.

-Tu as bientôt fini ton dossier, sinon ?

-La réponse risque d'être philosophique. Pour quelle raison en as-tu besoin ?

-Pour le dîner. Je te rappelle que c'est bientôt l'heure.

Par réflexe, il jeta un œil en direction de l'horloge murale. Ah, tiens, déjà si tard ?

-Eh bien, disons que je suis tout à fait prêt à abandonner cette affaire pour quoi que ce soit de plus intéressant. Comme le dîner.

-Tu trouves le dîner intéressant ? Releva Tetsuya avec étonnement.

-Pas vraiment, ça reste un repas. Par contre, la personne qui le prépare…

Un sourire quelque peu joueur étira ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup d'atlas sur le coin de la tête.

-Cesse de raconter des bêtises. Et range tes affaires si tu as fini.

Obtempérant sagement, Seijûrô marqua sa page et s'empressa d'ordonner son bureau. Ne jamais aller à contre-courant avec Kuroko si on voulait profiter de ses talents en cuisine.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il put sentir la bonne odeur qui s'en échappait. Mmh… Il semblerait que le dîner de ce soir lui plaise encore plus que d'habitude !

-Wakizashi, pourrais-tu mettre la table ?

De n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait refusé, prétendant qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça, qu'un Akashi ne s'abaissait pas à ça. Mais pas avec Tetsuya.

Il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner des ordres. Il ne leur obéissait pas toujours, non plus, fallait pas exagérer.

Dans la cuisine, les casseroles s'entrechoquaient au rythme des gestes de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il y entra, il aperçut les couverts déjà sortis, attendant qu'on les installe. Ils n'étaient que deux deux, donc ça irait plutôt vite. Normalement.

-Euh, Tetsuya, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai six couverts au lieu de deux ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, il se retourna, plongeant son regard vide dans le sien. Il secoua la tête sans rien dire puis se détourna, reprenant où il en était.

-Puisque tu sembles l'avoir oublié, je te rappelle que ce soir Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara et Aomine viennent manger. Raison pour laquelle ton bureau a intérêt à être propre.

-Pardon ? Depuis quand sont-ils invités ?

-Akashi… soupira-t-il. Je crois que tu travailles trop. En tout cas, si t'arrives pas à te souvenir que tu as toi-même invité toute l'ancienne équipe, c'est qu'il faut vraiment que tu lèves le pied…

-Je ne travaille pas tant que ça, maugréa-t-il en mettant la table.

-Oh si. Quand tu es au point d'oublier une soirée pareille, c'est que tu travailles vraiment trop.

Les verres frappèrent la table avec un peu trop de bruit, prouvant que les propos n'étaient pas au goût du jeune chef d'entreprise. Mais il allait devoir faire avec. Parce que Tetsuya ne comptait pas s'excuser et encore moins changer de discours.

-Et pour quelle raison les a-t-on invité ? Voulut-il savoir.

Le regard vide revint sur lui quelques secondes.

-Parce que ça fait deux ans que nous ne nous sommes pas revus et cinq ans depuis la Winter Cup.

-Certes. Mais pour certains, j'aurais bien laissé passer plus de temps, maugréa Seijûrô.

Cette réaction fit légèrement sourire son compagnon. Il pouvait être enfantin dans ses attitudes.

-Bref, on parle, on parle et tu me mets en retard. Tu _nous_ mets en retard.

-Peut-être parce que j'ai envie que cette soirée n'arrive pas. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir.

-Tu es un ours, Akashi-kun.

Celui-ci couina lorsque la spatule s'abaissa vivement sur sa main.

-Je te défends de taper dans les plats. J'aurais bien assez à faire avec l'appétit de Murasakibara-kun !

-Mais euh… Tetsuya, s'il-te plaît…

-Je serai intraitable. Intransigeant !

La tête basse, les bras croisées, il traîna des pieds jusqu'au salon où il s'abandonna dans le canapé.

-Et tu as intérêt à être poli, compris ?

-Oui, oui…

Maintenant seul dans la cuisine, le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond avant de reprendre où il en était dans la préparation du repas. Le faire soi-même était plutôt risqué -et coûteux- mais il savait aussi qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait se tenir correctement lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Une bande de gamins en vadrouille.

-Lorsqu'ils arriveront, tu as intérêt à les accueillir ! Bon, je ne te demande pas de sourire, tu risques de faire peur à Aomine-kun.

Cette idée fit naître un sourire joueur sur le visage de Seijûrô.

-N'Y PENSE MÊME PAS !

La voix claqua comme un fouet, le faisant sursauter. Il était facile d'oublier que Tetsuya avait de la voix. Lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, Akashi-kun, et il est hors de question que tu t'amuses à terrifier Aomine-kun ou le reste de l'équipe, juste pour que ce dîner n'ait pas lieu.

-Allez, Tetsuya… Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce dîner. Vraiment pas…

-Alors, ça tombe bien que ce soit moi qui cuisines.

-Très drôle. Tu t'améliores.

-J'ai un bon professeur.

Profitant de ce qu'il soit toujours dans la cuisine -et hors de vue- Seijûrô roula des yeux. Finalement, délurer son petit Tetsuya n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Il était trop mesquin. Et sadique. Oui, voilà, il était sadique.

Le bruit régulier du couteau le fit déglutir. Le son était plus audible que d'ordinaire. Soit Tetsuya coupait des pommes de terre dans le salon, soit Tetsuya passait ses nerfs sur lesdits légumes. Et il n'avait aucune raison de cuisiner dans le salon. Ha ha ha.

Quelle soirée à venir fabuleuse.

-Akashi-kun, ça a frappé, tu vas ouvrir.

-Pas envie.

-Akashi-kun, ça a frappé. Va ouvrir.

Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, prêt à refuser, encore une fois.

Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il se reçut une balle en mousse sur la tête, suivit de Numéro Deux qui récupéra son jouet puis repartit dans la cuisine auprès de son maître.

En tout cas, ça suffit pour décider Seijûrô à se lever et rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

-Akashicchi ! Ça faisait longtemps !

-Ha ha, Ryôta, quel bonheur de te revoir, grinça-t-il en réponse.


	14. Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est triste, mais...
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par cindyline.

Midorima était fatigué. Sa sacoche semblait peser une tonne sur son épaule. Peut-être même qu'elle allait se détacher. Et vivre sa vie d'épaule en indépendance. Vive les épaules libres !

Il divaguait.

Passant la porte d'entrée, il soupira et laissa tomber sa charge au sol. Il la rangerait plus tard. Genre demain. Il froissa sa blouse et la balança quelque part, peu soucieux de là où elle tomberait. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si son compagnon en avait quoique ce soit à faire.

_Ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui._

C'était débile. Tout le lui rappelait. C'était leur appartement, de toute façon. Il y avait leurs trucs à tous les deux, par définition.

Shintarô trébucha sur une chaussure trop grande. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait…

Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, se moquant bien de déranger les voisins à une heure aussi matinale… nocturne… Laissons cette question aux philosophes, merde !

Il trébucha jusqu'à la cuisine où il ouvrit un placard avec plus de force que prévue, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur, le faisant sursauter. Hey, le meuble, discrétion on a dit !

Il se versa à boire mais serra trop fortement le verre, le fêlant presque. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'il se renversa presque la boisson dessus. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, franchement…

Shintarô se traîna alors jusqu'à la chambre commune où il retira ses vêtements puant la sueur et d'autres odeurs organiques. C'était génial de sentir le vomi H24 ! Vraiment. Il tomba comme un sac sur le lit, roulant d'un côté de l'autre, virant les coussins sur le sol, puis se recouvrit des draps, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur. Sa bouillotte personnelle était aux abonnés absents, alors il devait se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord.

Et c'était nul.

Arrachant les couvertures du sommier, il s'enroula, décidant de jouer les sushis. Personne n'était là pour le juger. Personne n'était là pour le critiquer. Personne n'était là pour le blesser. Personne n'était là. Personne… Il était seul.

Il était seul dans ce lit trop grand, seul dans cet appartement trop vide. Seul. Et c'était juste insupportable. Ne devraient-ils pas être deux ? Ne s'étaient-ils pas promis mille et une choses ? D'être ensemble pour toujours… D'être là l'un pour l'autre… De ne jamais laisser l'autre dans la solitude ou dans le besoin…

Plantant ses dents dans son oreiller, Shintarô lutta contre ces pensées trop sombres, lutta contre le sommeil qui tentait de l'engloutir. Ce n'était pas un repos bienfaiteur, un somme réparateur où il reprendrait des forces. Non.

Ce serait juste un abîme où il glisserait, où il serait seul à errer dans des limbes froids et sans vie. Où il pouvait hurler sans que cela n'atteigne qui que ce soit. Le moindre bruit se répercutant contre les parois lisses.

Shintarô détestait la solitude plus que tout. Il en avait été le partenaire bien trop longtemps lors de son enfance et de son adolescence. Rejeté parce que trop intelligent, trop bizarre, binoclard, trop silencieux… Mis à l'écart par des différences qui n'étaient pas totalement de son fait.

Élevé dans une famille trop soucieuse de leur apparence pour être chaleureuse, scolarisé dans des établissements trop élitistes qui accablaient les élèves à la traîne… Le sport avait été une goulée d'air frais. Il s'était fait des amis, s'était ouvert (un peu) à eux. Il était (modérément) heureux. Il était tombé amoureux…

Et puis tout s'était effondré. Leur spécialité s'était développée et les avait éloigné. Il s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul. À devoir se cacher derrière une apparence froide et dédaigneuse. À devoir repousser quiconque tentait la moindre approche. À redevenir seul.

Mais il ne voulait pas être seul. Il voulait sentir ses liens vibrer de chaleur affective.

Alors il avait laissé Takao l'approcher. Mais pas trop non plus. Car il ne voulait pas non plus souffrir de nouveau. Le prix était trop dur à payer. Trop lourd à supporter.

Et, finalement, Shintarô laissa Daiki l'approcher. De nouveau. Il lui ouvrit son cœur, se confia à lui. Il se reposa sur lui. Il s'accrochait à lui.

C'était son repère, son rocher, son ancre. C'était un phare au milieu de la tempête.

Il en avait besoin, perdu dans la vie, perdu dans les gens, perdu dans lui-même. Il savait que sans lui, sans Daiki, il aurait fini en ermite, rejetant la société, fragile et pleurant sa solitude.

Mais, alors, pourquoi était-il seul ? Où se trouvait Daiki ?

Le sushi roula jusqu'au bord du matelas, prêt à tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Chutera ? Ne chutera pas ? Son corps était au même stade que son esprit. Au bord d'un précipice. À deux doigts de glisser hors de portée. De se perdre.

Le sushi roula de l'autre côté du matelas. Un autre précipice.

Il répéta plusieurs fois son manège, semblant se rapprocher du bord un peu plus à chaque fois. Un peu plus en équilibre. Un peu plus en danger.

Fermant les yeux à en avoir mal, il continua de tourner, son cœur ratant un battement à chaque fois.

Sa tête lui tournait, lui faisait mal. Ses pensées paraissaient se bousculer, cognant contre les parois de son crâne. Voudraient-elles sortir ? Voudraient-elles devenir indépendantes ? Avec son épaule, elles feraient sans doute un groupe d'enfer.

Il était ridicule.

Shintarô se rejeta un peu plus fort en arrière, froissant la literie.

Ses yeux étaient fermés douloureusement, les couvertures l'étouffaient, ses pensées lui donnaient la nausée, son cœur tambourinait à lui en faire mal.

De nombreux cas lui remontèrent en mémoire. Des cas d'étouffement dans des couvertures. Des cas d'aliénation. Des cas d'énucléation. Des crises de panique.

Avec un sang-froid digne du chirurgien qu'il était, Shintarô énonça tous ces cas, leurs symptômes, leurs effets, leur médicamentions ou leurs retombées sur les organismes. Rien de bien joyeux. Tout de tout clinique.

Le sushi reprit son manège, roulant et roulant. Toujours plus proche du bord. Toujours plus instable… Toujours plus.

Toujours seul. Toujours dans le noir et dans le froid. Toujours seul avec ses pensées morbides. Toujours abandonné et enroulé dans sa couverture. Toujours récitant sur cet horrible ton monotone et clinique des cas plus atroces les uns que les autres.

C'était un spectacle pitoyable. Heureusement que ses parents… _sa famille_ ne le voyait pas ainsi. Ils, _elle_ _aurait_ été capable _s_ de le renier. De l'abandonner. Eux aussi.

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, s'accumulant sans pouvoir sortir. Sans pouvoir couler librement. De la retenue. Toujours de la retenue. Toujours une apparence impeccable. Une attitude irréprochable. La perfection. Sociale. Familiale. Professionnelle.

Juste une fois. Une unique fois, il voudrait pouvoir se lâcher. Être heureux. Sourire pleinement, rire à gorge déployée lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. Être lui-même. Juste une fois.

Le sushi roula, roula, s'arrêta au bord, oscilla… Mais resta sur le lit.

Voulait-il vraiment tomber ? Souhaitait-il vraiment la fin de tout ça ?

Loin, très loin, il eut l'impression d'entendre du bruit. Une porte qui claque. Des pas lourds et pressés. Qui piétinent et trébuchent sur les obstacles inattendus. Des vêtements posés avec difficulté. Des grommellements et des râles de mécontentement. Puis une course.

Et des bras forts enserrant le sushi avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le pressant contre un torse musclé, promesse de protection.


	15. Déception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Dernier texte !
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par cindyline.

Atsushi louchait sur la sucette géante. Pouvait-il la manger ? Devait-il la manger, même ? Il n'en savait rien. Alors il en était là, la tournant et la retournant entre ses mains, l'air songeur.

À ses côtés, Ryôta l'observait, paraissant même amusé de la mimique enfantine qu'il arborait. Il était connu pour son comportement gamin, après tout. Et c'était peut-être ce qui lui plaisait, au fond.

À être célèbre (même si c'était aussi dérisoire qu'illusoire), Kise avait dû faire face à pas mal d'hypocrisie plus ou moins volontaire, plus ou moins dissimulée. Plus ou moins bénéfique.

La franchise et l'innocence du pivot étaient une bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde étouffant de corruption. Même sa cruauté un peu naïve lui faisait du bien.

Il avait cette opinion un peu candide sur les choses de la vie, sur les gens, sur les choses en général. Il possédait ce regard sur le monde, s'émerveillant des petites choses et ignorant les plus grandes. S'extasier sur les simplicités des jours et de ce que ceux-ci leur apportaient.

Il était véritablement un esprit d'enfant dans un corps de géant. Avec de grands yeux enthousiastes et des manières touchantes.

-Elle est comestible, tu sais ? Tenta le mannequin. Si tu attends trop longtemps, ce sont les fourmis qui vont te la piquer. Et tu vas encore chouiner.

-Je ne chouine jamais, râla-t-il. J'exprime mon mécontentement.

-Tu l'exprimes en chouinant, désolé de te contredire.

Il détourna la tête et gonfla les joues. Okay, il boudait. Évidemment.

-Attention à toi, je pourrais reprendre la sucette, si tu le prends comme ça, chantonna Ryôta.

Il passa ses bras autour des larges épaules de son copain, le taquinant gaiement. Hé, s'il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant, il perdait une bonne occasion ! La meilleure de toutes.

-Tu n'oserais pas… murmura-t-il, presque choqué.

Atsushi avait tourné la tête vers lui, la lèvre tremblante et les yeux brillants de larmes de crocodile. Voulait-il le faire flancher ? Mais il s'était contenté de le menacer… pour rire, en plus !

-Bien sûr que non, idiot. Cette sucette est pour toi et juste pour toi. Je l'ai prise pour toi exprès.

Il roula les yeux à la simple idée d'avoir agi autrement.

Son _shooting_ précédent s'était déroulé dans un décor de friandises, sur un thème un peu niais et dégoulinant de crème, mais au moins avait-il pu récupérer quelques éléments pour le plaisir de faire plaisir. De voir l'air réjoui et les pupilles brillantes. L'air affamé et gourmand.

Murasakibara était mignon comme tout lorsqu'il recevait ce genre d'offrande, et lui adorait l'observer dans ces moments-là. La découverte de la friandise. Le déballage. Le premier goût. Le dernier goût. La déception de la fin. L'espoir d'une nouvelle chance.

Et la déception d'avoir fini le stock disponible. La meilleure partie, évidemment.

-Kise-chin est gentil.

-Bien sûr que je suis gentil ! S'insurgea-t-il. Je suis le meilleur petit ami au monde !

-Même pas vrai, râla Atsushi.

Vaguement inquiet, Ryôta resserra sa prise sur les épaules larges. Comment ça ?

-Si tu étais réellement gentil, tu ne me gronderais pas lorsque je mange au lit…

-Mais ça fait des miettes partout et après ça gratte, chouina-t-il à son tour. Et ma peau est tout irritée… Et après je me tape la honte devant les maquilleurs et les photographes !

Son manège dura quelques minutes encore, profitant de l'imperturbabilité du géant qui y était rodé. Il glissa par ailleurs une barre de chocolat dans sa bouche pour prendre son mal en patience. Ça ne devait plus durer longtemps, après tout, non ?

-Et en plus, tu m'écoutes pas, se plaignit-il, une fois de plus.

-Bien sûr que si, voyons. Je suis tout ouïe. Je suis toujours tout ouïe.

-Mais tu ne réagis pas, bouda Ryôta à son tour.

Soupirant silencieusement, il se décida au pire sacrifice. La mort dans l'âme, il ouvrit un sachet de friandises, les brassant de ses larges mains avant de choisir sa victime. Enfin, la sienne… Ç'aurait dû être la sienne. Mais ce n'allait pas être possible.

Délicatement, il déballa la sucrerie et, la déception se lisant dans ses yeux, la glissa dans la bouche de son petit ami. C'était triste, mais au moins c'était efficace. Son sucre d'orge, quoi…

Réduit au silence, Ryôta eut un air surpris. C'était vraiment rare qu'il partage ses sacro-saintes sucreries. Inédit, même. C'était touchant.

Mais c'était aussi très vexant de voir que c'était dans le but de le faire taire. Hé ! Il n'était pas si ennuyeux que ça, si ? Ne répondez pas.

Mâchonnant le sucre d'orge en ronchonnant dans sa barbe, Kise se calma peu à peu. Quel était leur sujet de conversation originel, déjà ? Ah oui, la sucette.

-Tu ne la manges pas ? Tu as peur qu'elle aspire ton âme ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non, c'est juste… Elle est vraiment très grande. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que j'en ai vu une.

-Longtemps comment ?

-Quand j'avais six ans.

-Ah oui, c'était il y a longtemps, ça…

-Plutôt, oui.

Entre ses larges mains, le bâton de la sucette géante paraissait fragile… minuscule. C'était vraiment étonnant comme contraste… Particulièrement lorsqu'il repensait au bâton dans ses propres mains. C'est que ça avait été lourd pour ses petits poignets !

Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas en porcelaine, ce n'était qu'une attitude qu'il aimait se donner. Et puis, s'il pouvait se faire chouchouter, ce n'était que du bonus !

Tendant le bras devant lui, il tira sur le cordon de la sucette, ouvrant ainsi la pochette en plastique. C'était déjà un pas en avant.

-Allez, j'ai fait le plus dur, s'amusa Ryôta. À toi, maintenant.

-Tu gâches tout mon plaisir, renâcla Atsushi en soufflant par le nez. Tu m'énerves.

-Mais c'est aussi comme ça que tu m'aimes !

Il ne répondit pas, inspectant le bonbon sous toutes ses coutures. C'était à la fois attendrissant et très agaçant. Jouait-il avec ses nerfs, par hasard ? S'amusait-il de sa tendance à brusquer le cours du destin ? Le petit salopiaud…

-Tu fais exprès, hein ?

Le large sourire innocent ne suffit pas. S'il souhaitait véritablement se disculper, il allait falloir un peu plus que ça.

-Je te déteste, bouda-t-il en le relâchant.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas ouvrir la sucette.

-Mais elle allait finir par te fondre entre les mains ! Tu devrais presque me remercier !

-Ce n'est pas une glace, exagère pas non plus…

-Mais tu vas la manger, ta connerie de sucette ?

Le désespoir dans sa voix était palpable. Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette scène stérile. Elle allait aboutir, oui, merde ?!

Rapidement, il retira le plastique et le jeta plus loin. On avançait, là.

-Allez, tu peux la manger, là, non ? On ne va pas rester planté jusqu'à demain matin ! Le sommeil est très important, tu le sais bien ! Si je n'ai pas mon quota d'heures, je risque de ne pas être au top de ma forme et ma prestation va s'en ressentir !

Alors qu'il repartait dans un monologue sur les contraintes du mannequinat, Atsushi décrocha et approcha la sucette colorée de ses lèvres, la gobant, avant de grimacer.

-C'était une fausse… déclara-t-il piteusement.


End file.
